Distorted Future
by damnFireworks
Summary: In 4014, World Wrestling Entertainment decided to reproduce some of the past legends in order to spark life back into the industry. However, the experiment was a failure, only bringing back Nikki Bella & Roman Reigns. Both struggle to find their place in this new world without their loved ones. Would they ever reunite with them or will they be forced to move on?
1. Prologue

damnFireworks - Trying it out.

* * *

**Prologue**

**SUBJECT 0291. SUCCESS**

"Hello. Congratulations" a distorted monotonic voice ringed.

Nikki Bella's eyes flickered open. It took numerous blinks to adjust to the bright setting. Where am I? What is going on? Where's Dean? Brie? All these thoughts and questions jolted her up. She examined her body. She was dressed in a white singlet and pants.

A hovering message board comes flying over to her.

"Hello. Congratulations. Hello. Congratulations. Hello. Congratulations. Hello. Congratulations…"

A blonde woman with dyed blue tips at the end of her hair comes rushing into the room. She was dressed professionally in white with a long white lab coat.

"Bliss my heart." She gasped. "Subject 0291 is a success." She sounded both pleased and shocked.

Tilting her head to the side, the lady moves closer with what seemed like a pen in her hand. She flashes it into Nikki's eyes, testing her reactions.

"A torch. I'm checking if your pupils are reacting." She spoke calmly.

"Congratulations. Hello. Congratulations. Hello…"

The young woman turns away briefly to attend to the message board.

"Ignore this silly bot. One of the old editions."

She waves her hand over the screen and a holographic menu appears. She scrolls down til she finds the command she was looking for.

"Ah.. Disable."

The floating message board immediately switches off and drops to the floor smashing into a million pieces.

Completely oblivious to the mess. The young lady returns her attention back to Nikki Bella.

"For isn't this just a sparkling day already. You look great." She smiled.

It took a while for Nikki to come to her senses but she knew she had seen her before. Leaning forward to focus on the woman properly. Her eyes widened.

"Alexa?... Alexa Bliss!"

"In the flesh. But the mind? Not quite."

Extremely confused Nikki tries to get off the holographic chamber pod. Her mind not registering the futuristic surroundings. Alexa places her two hands on her shoulders and motions her to stay.

"You're not in 2014 anymore. This is 4014. You're in the future now."

Nikki Bella gave Alexa a bizarre stare. She knew they weren't best of friends but they were polite to each other. Whenever Nikki decided she needed to come down to the performance centre and train, Alexa would be the first to say hi. However a completely different story when it comes to her twin sister Brie.

"Funny Alexa. Brie steals your boyfriend and now you're fucking with me to get back at them. I get it." She muses sarcastically, her eyes roaming the room. Pristine white. Not a speck of dust. All this CGI stuff. They were really going all out to get her pranked.

"I don't know what you're talking about doll. I am Alexa Bliss. Just not the one you remember."

Now Nikki knew she must be getting pranked. It totally has to be a setup, this was a prank and her friends were taking the piss out of her.

"Okay 'Alexa'. This CGI stuff is applaud worthy but-"

"0291. You'd be foolish to think that these are just mere pixels." Alexa walks away and types in some data code and the window screen reveals the city outside.

Nikki's jaw drops open. It was like a scene straight out of Blade Runner or a Star Wars movie. But even she couldn't fault what her eyes were seeing. Spaceships?

"Hover cars honey." Alexa beamed. Reading her expressions like an open book. "One day, I'll be getting one of those nice ones with the flash laser sights." She spoke in a dream-like voice.

Nikki Bella really is in the future.

"How? Is time travel possible now? Is that how you brought me here?" Nikki started breathing heavy. She was extremely anxious and overwhelmed.

Alexa Bliss took her hand.

"Time travel?" She paused for a second. "That concept is easier to understand?" she mulled over it aloud.

"What?" Nikki demanded

"The wrestling industry isn't thriving like it once was in your time. A lot has changed. As you could probably tell. In a last ditch effort to save WWE, they tried bringing back superstars &amp; divas who contributed to that prime time."

"So, do I exist in the past time?"

"Yes and No. Time travel isn't possible. You are 0291… wait." She brings out a gizmo device the size of a small cube that projects data in mid-air.

"Subject 0291 – Stephanie Nicole Garcia Colace aka Nikki Bella." Snatching the gizmo back into her lab pocket. She continues to speak. "As I was saying… You are a flesh representation of Nikki Bella. Everything about you is human, right down to the DNA."

"So I'm a clone?"

"Essentially. But you retained her memories, her emotions. You have the mental capacity to make decisions. You are your own person Nikki."

"So what happens now?"

"Well. It's hard to say. You're the only one that's been a success thus far. Rest up. I'll come back to check on you a little bit."

Nikki walked over to the window and gazed out at the futuristic Utopian City. She definitely wasn't in 2014 anymore.

* * *

**SUBJECT 3695. SUCCESS.**

When Roman Reigns opened his eyes. His body ached. All the muscles in his arm had a tingling sensation like he hadn't moved in years. He groaned trying to regain some motion and sit up. Then it hit him all at once.

Brie. WWE. The Shield.

He gritted his teeth in pain. His hand holding the back of his head as his mind began ringing sirens. He closed his eyes trying to endure it all.

"Fuck!" he gritted.

Unknown to him, Alexa Bliss had entered the room swiftly. She immediately brought up his data to check the readings on his body.

"Nerve system, good. Heart, a little on the high side but under the circumstances I guess that's normal" she muttered under her breath. "Brain Activity. Bliss his heart!"

She came around to his side and injected a serum in his blood stream. Roman immediately felt the results, the ringing in his mind numbing down to a silent murmur before stopping all together. His breathing calmed to a neutral pace. He opened his eyes only to be met with a bright light flashed in them.

"Thank goodness 3695. A minor side effect but you're good. Your pupils are reacting well." She smiled.

"Alexa. What are you doing? You're not a doctor." his voice lacked strength.

She snuck a look at his details once more.

"Subject 3695. Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i aka Roman Reigns. Welcome to 4014"

"What?"

"The Future Roman. This…" She indicated to the surroundings. ".. Is the future. 2000 years to be precise."

He looked at her strangely.

"What are you talking about? Where's Brie?" he asked

"I'm sorry, I'm not following you."

"C'mon. Brie is my partner now Alexa. We ended things months ago. This isn't funny."

The expression in her face didn't change. She truly didn't know what he was talking about. He looked around. He didn't know where he was. A hospital?

"It seems you know me. I am Alexa Bliss. I'm just not the one you're used to. I am a genetic... Well... An exact physical copy of Alexa Bliss but I was a failed subject unlike yourself."

"Failed? What do you mean? Why am I a success?"

"Well. I retain the technical aspects of her life. I didn't retain any of her memories. Apart from her name and the physical appearance. I'm a completely different person. But you. You remember." She smiles.

"Let me get this straight. We're clones?"

"Put simply. Yes. The world has changed Roman. It's going to be a massive culture shock to you. The earth has surpassed technical bounds and we're not the only ones in this galaxy."

"So what? Where does that leave me and the others?"

"Well, so far. Only you and one other subject have been a success"

He jumped up immediately, closing the distance between them. He was so much taller and bigger compared to her small frame.

"Who?!" he demanded.

"Nikki Bella." She said.

"I want to see her right now."

"That's not possible. You need to re-"  
"You don't negotiate with me Alexa. Take me to her now." His tone was low and haunting.

She nodded and took him to her straight away.

* * *

Nikki heard footsteps enter the room, she turned around to find Roman. Instantly propelling herself towards him, she jumped into his arms. She cried in relief. He was real. He was here. A friend. She felt bad but she was so happy that she wasn't in this strange boat alone.

"Everything is going to be fine" he promised.

She felt safe. She went to let him go but he hugged her tighter. She understood. He was just as scared as she was. Everything is different now and for this moment. There was only them.

He let her go and turned to Alexa.

"Tell me everything you know."

"Like I told Nikki. This was an experiment to get business going again in the professional wrestling industry. WWE thought that by bringing back talent from the past that people and maybe even species outside of the galaxy would be interested."

He saw her lips tightened to a straight line.

"What aren't you telling us Alexa?" Roman asked.

"I woke up and no-one was here. This place was abandoned."

"Abandoned? Then how did you know all this stuff?" Nikki asked.

"Archives. It's really hard to explain but it's adapt or die."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been awake Alexa?" Roman questioned.

"Up til now? Almost 11 years." She replied.

Nikki had a worried expression on her face. How was she going to survive? Everybody whom she loved wasn't with her. Her twin sister Brie. God, Dean. Why the fuck hasn't it woken up? Did they even try?

"Are there others Alexa? What about my sister Brie? She was a wrestler too."

"I only have Subject numbers to identify everyone."

"We can help!" I desperately add.

"Brie Bella. Yes. 0292 was in the system under NYA but when I checked her chamber pod. It was empty."

"What does NYA mean?" Roman asked.

"Not yet assessed." Alexa replied.

Nikki saw Roman tense up. Everything would be okay if Brie was by his side. She almost felt sorry that out of all people to be a success. It had to be her. The spitting image of Brie but in every other way so different. Deep down, Nikki was praying that Dean was here.

"Alexa, is Dean Ambrose... has he woken up?"

"0007. No. He's the same as Brie. NYA and an empty pod"

Roman glanced over at a worried Nikki.

"We're going to be fine." He reminded her. "What's our game plan now Alexa?"

"I'll arrange all data ID's and border badges. I think it's best if you both experience this world. The more involved in it. The better we have a chance of integrating everyone back into this new society. Failure or Success."

"What about Brie and Dean?" Nikki asked.

"I'll let you know if something changes. Roman. I'll send you to the upper ring where-"

"-Wherever I go. She goes." Roman interrupted.

"Okay, fine. Both of you will do fine in the upper ring mining quarter. It's hard labour but I'm guessing both of you would like to keep busy."

Roman and Nikki agreed. Alexa couldn't guarantee we would find our loved ones again. She couldn't promise that any of the others would wake up. But she was going to do the best by them and that's what counted.

Nikki believed in Roman. She trusted him now more than she ever did back then.  
We will be fine. The brunette diva thought.

One day at a time.


	2. Chapter 1

_damnfireworks_ -_ Thanks to everyone who have expressed interest. I'm still getting a feel for it. A side note.. Nikki was such a boss at HIC. _

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Record. **

**R**oman sat at the edge of the Surkon border. This was the place he would escape to and collect his thoughts. Three years had passed already and although he was enduring it all. It wasn't the same. Not without Brie. He held a small light metallic triangle-like object in his hand. He spun it and threw it in the air where it hovered and a blue beam of light projected onto him and reproduced a holographic version of himself.

"Record." he spoke loudly. The blue light switched to red. He paused thinking of what he would say today.

"LOG 1291. Listen." he said. Taking a moment to look at the surroundings.

"It's terrible isn't it? Hear the silence that changes you. Every day I call you back to me in my dreams." He paused smiling about Brie Bella. Her laugh, her wonderful beautiful smile. He loved her so much.

"God I miss you. I never knew your touch again. I never knew your kiss or your warmth. But I know your loneliness and for that I'm sorry.

He waved the light. Ending his video log.

* * *

**H**e waited anxiously. Nikki Bella had been on the clock since dawn and she was due off 10 minutes ago. The last few years had been crazy for them both. Adjusting to all this new stuff. He wasn't so sure about himself but Nikki had surprised him. She had taken it like a champ.

Sick of waiting he decided to call her in via his comm device.

"Nikki. What are you doing?"

A green beam of light appeared and he was greeted with a projection of Nikki Bella. She had smears of greasy oil on her olive-tan skin and her hair was pulled back into a wild mess pony tail. At a glance, he would have mistaken her for a Surkon local.

"Hi birthday boy." She teased. "I'm still at the mine. I'm doing over-time tonight. The guys need me."

"They're robots." He muttered.

A green tech mining bot barges into call on Nikki's side.

"Hey! I resent that!" the android sparked.

"Shut up Merc." Roman retorted.

Merc was a former combat bot along with his brother Greene. They finished their tour a century ago and have been stuck in this sector ever since. Roman liked the two bots and he put it down to the fact that they reminded him so much of his friendship with Dean when they hung out.

Realizing that he had been consumed by his thoughts, he returned to eruptions of laughter over the comm. He caught Nikki wiping away tears from the corner of her eyes.

"He's so old! He would probably take a bump and evaporate to dust!" Merc joked.

"Merc. Stop." Her voice calming down from laughter. She cleared her throat before continuing. "I've got to recouple the ion converter."

"Boss, ole grumpy over there has no friends."

"I heard that" Roman pointed out.

"It's the truth knucklehead. Go. Greene and I will cover you."

"You sure?" Nikki questioned.

"Positive."

"Alright but I'm counting on you guys."

"Don't say I didn't do anything for ya _Romie_" Merc shouted off-screen.

Nikki shook her head and smiled at Roman.

"I'll meet you back at the compound." Nikki assured.

"Okay. See you then."

He disconnected from the comm.

* * *

**N**ikki let out a sigh of frustration. Roman had been very overprotective the last few months. At first, it was easy to understand why. There was nobody in the world who could understand how Roman was feeling but Nikki. If something were to happen to her, who knows what kind of effect it could have on him. He's was only ever concerned about them and maybe work but that was it.

She learned to just live with it. But she knows now that they both can't continue like this. Although she was completely appreciative that he looks out for her like his own. It didn't disguise the fact that, that right was reserved for only one man in her life.

Dean Ambrose.

That would never change. No matter how many years have gone past.

Roman needed to let go and embrace this future with open arms. If he couldn't live for himself then at least for Brie.

The brunette figured she had kept Roman waiting long enough.

"Mission Control. Nikki Bella. I'm done for the day." she voiced over comm.

She waited for a response as she stood 90 degrees off the side of a very steep canyon mine. The only safety she had was her gravity boots keeping her secured to the cliff surface.

"Copy. You may ascend"

A laser grid stretched out over Nikki's section. This was a precaution for other miners to not cross the surface as either a worker was either coming down or climbing back up. She pulled her recon safety googles over her eyes before making her ascent back up to the surface.

She felt like a badass. Definitely like Trinity from the Matrix.

Only staying on the marked grid, she leaped from uneven surface to uneven surface. Using her agility to fast-track her way up the canyon, she sprinted her way up the 20ft cliff face. It was difficult terrain to walk across let alone run but Nikki loved to prove to everyone again why she was put on the 'dangerous spots'.

Nikki had become a popular worker on the Surkon Canyons. She proved to the old timers and the experts that she meant business. She was extremely committed to her job and focused on doing it right.

It was a way for her to take her mind off of Dean. To nullify the gaping hole in her heart that keeps threatening to tear her apart. _Where was he?_

Once she got back to the top, she ran into Greene.

"Oh hey boss." _Boss_. A term of endearment. Nikki wasn't actually Merc and Greene's boss. However, they recognized the obstacles she had to face and overcome. If it's one thing they were on the same page about, it was proving people that they weren't 'out-dated'.

"Hey Greene." She spoke in a mocking tone. "Walk with me to the shuttle."

"Yeah, okay. Yeah. I guess I got time for that."

She removed her googles and pulled out her pony tail. Shaking her hair loose.

"So it's Roman's birthday today-"

"Ah. Romie turns 2032."

Nikki went to shove him as a joke but of course it back fired. Once a combat bot, always a combat bot. He dodged her play fight, flying out of the way which caused her to lose her balance. If she hadn't activated her gravity boots, she would have had a date with the ground.

"Humour me Greene!" she squealed. Blowing her hair out of her face.

"Combat bot. Not a Comedian." He pointed out.

"Dick." She muttered.

She finally made it to the transport shuttle. With one foot in the door, she turned back to Greene

"I need you to do me a favour. I left Roman's present back at our loft. Can you grab it for me? It's a small red box hidden inside the black vase"

"Yeah sure. I'll call in when I've got it."

"Thanks Greene. I'm counting on you!" she shouted jumping onto the shuttle.

* * *

**R**oman watched Nikki step off the shuttle.

Already waiting in hand with Nikki's bags, she walked over with a big smile on her face.

"You didn't have to."

"I'm not." He laughed as he threw one over to her. She caught it and shot him an annoyed look.

"Only because you're reeeaaaaallly old now."

"Thanks! You don't look a day over 2033" he retorted.

That remark got him a snarl. He wouldn't push the age jokes any further.

Both of them carrying small duffel bags, they walked over to their hover bikes. Alexa Bliss had arranged them for Roman and Nikki when they changed sectors half way through last year. The bikes were old Harley Davidson's stripped apart and put back together to suit the technological age. Complete with the latest hover tech.

Roman appreciated its vintage style. Nikki on the other hand couldn't wait to fix it up with some upgrades. However, he had to give her credit. She had one badass hover-bike after she finished up on the corrections.

They hopped on to their rides.

It was temperate this time of year, the air around them dusky with the oncoming sunset, the soft light burnishing the old stone of the buildings that remained above the cliffs.

"So? Where to birthday boy? Trader Jax? Surkon Steakhouse? I know! McDonald's" Nikki joked.

He chuckled but never answered her question. He just stared at her with a knowing grin. It took her a moment to register. A raised eyebrow and Nikki was already showing signs of running away.

"Roman. We're not going to..."

He nodded waiting for her reaction. She immediately flipped out as he expected.

"Nope! I refuse!" she said jumping off her bike and throwing her duffle bag on the ground.

"Why?"

"The last time we were there Lola was stolen."

He rolled his eyes at her. Lola was the last hover-bike Nikki had before it got stolen by some thieves. She had spent months upgrading it and it was gone in 5 minutes of touching down.

"It was a bike not a liver."

"It wasn't just the bike. My pockets got picked. Hell! They even took my pockets without my knowledge!"

"It's my birthday" he pointed out.

"I'm not going Roman. I know you love watching the underground slay em' fights but-"

"I thought you could hang with the toughest and roughest?"

Nikki scoffed. "You know I can! I'm the best mine worker in the entire Surkon Sector!"

"Prove it."

"You know what? Fine! I will!"

She picked her bag off from the ground and slugged it over her shoulders. She hopped on the bike and initiated the engine.

He chuckled doing the same. That trick worked on Brie every time. The sisters shared stubbornness as well as looks.

* * *

**T**orval was a complete contrast to the Surkon Sector. It was like an underwater Atlantis that had submerged from the ocean. It was over time that a result of changing water levels in the Tyrrhenian and an undersea quake that had badly damaged the wooden foundations on which Torval stood, much of the jewel of a city was now ruins, though some of its iconic, exquisite bridges survived, a few marooned in the midst of wide canals. However, instead of sinking into obscurity, Torval city remained a vibrant, living city as a result of its complex network of biospheres below the waterline.

The spheres had been developed by a consortium of water-based species known as Torval Thorius. Amphibian-like creatures. They had the spheres put into place during the final decade of the twentieth century. This would accommodate the under-water folk from other galaxies. A large number of the Thorius people still called Torval home, but Nikki found the old city claustrophobic, especially beneath the surface, where the biospheres played to her mind as protective prisons. Thankfully, they were only heading to the markets where the fights happened. This remained above surface but it was always packed full of people.

They arrived and Nikki was on full alert. She messaged Greene the location of where her bike was so when he brought her Roman's gift, he would be able to run her bike back to the loft. She activated her security system because she wasn't going to take any chances this time around.

"What happens when someone just bumps into it, like on accident?" Roman asked.

Nikki continued to walk towards the crowded tents and stalls.

"You have about 10 seconds. After that… you don't want to know"

The two headed into masses of crowds. It was overpopulated with humans, creatures from other planets, border tourists. There were characters of every kind in this area. It was also known as the place you'd come to if you wanted to learn how to get dirty and fight messy. Nikki could never possibly understand what drew Roman to this place so much but maybe he found some weird kind of solace here. She wouldn't question it.

Roman stood tall amongst the crowd. Nikki was smaller but what she lacked in height she'd definitely make up in attitude. A faux attitude, she had learned from the last time. Being nice won't get you anywhere in this area. Be staunch, be gritty.

Something WWE had taught her very well. Confidence is key and it didn't hurt to act like you owned the world.

People were bumping into her left and right. It was getting on her nerve. The next one just about did it for her.

"Outta my way human!" a slimy merchant grunted.

Nikki went to pounce on top of him and rip his throat apart but was caught by Roman.

"Let me go! I'll beat up that scumbag!"

"Chill Bella. He's just some punk."

Nikki shrugged his arm away.

"You got lucky!" She shouted at the fast disappearing merchant. "Let's go get a drink. You're buying."

Roman brushed his hand over his face.

"I see why you and Ambrose hit it off."

"Hurry up. Let's go get into Brie Mode."

* * *

**R**oman winced and Nikki had noticed him do it. She apologized. Brie was his everything and it crushed him that this day was a double edged sword. Today wasn't just his birthday but it marked the day he told Brie he loved her. Nikki remembers this because Brie didn't shut up about it. The brunette remained quiet as she followed Roman. These memories were freshly embedded in Nikki's mind that everything feels like it was just yesterday and yet, it was just her and Roman.

The two finally settled underneath a massive canopy that hosted a massive sign "DRINKZ". When you first get a look at the place, it had barrels as seats and wooden pallets stacked up on one another as bar tables.

They both took their seat at an empty spot. Nikki's eyes roamed around the environment to see if she could spot potential pick-pocket thieves but soon came to the realization that she was being stupid. Everyone had the capacity to be really good thieves.

"Stop being paranoid" Roman teased.

Nikki brushed her hand through her hair.

"I know but I can't help it. This place gives me the creeps"

"I thought you could hang with the toughest"

"Okay Mr Tough Guy. Until you take on a Thorius' warrior and walk out unscathed. I don't want to hear any more of this 'tough-guy' shit."

The feisty brunette waved her hand at the bar waiter.

"We need two bottles of whatever is on the top shelf." She demanded. "…It's this guy's birthday today and we need to get him so wasted that he's gonna be on Torval's Next Top Creature."

The bar maid laughed and nodded. Roman was amused but he didn't show it.

"Lighten up Romie." She playfully punched him in the shoulder across the table. "It's your birthday"

"So you keep saying"

"Well, yeah!? What else is there to talk about? My hair?"

"Speaking of your hair… were you taking tips from Seth back in the day?"

"Ew! Shut up."

"I'm pulling on ya. It looks good." Roman complimented.

Nikki amusingly shook her head. "Whatever you goof."

The light hearted mood promised for a good night. When the waitress came over with their drinks. Nikki thought it would be the best time to try and find Greene.

"Torval Molotov and The Shaar wine." The waiter explained.

"Thank you" Nikki and Roman smiled up at the bar maid.

Nikki stood up from the table.

"You know what? I need to go to the bathroom real quick. Is there a place around here?

The barmaid nodded.

"Yeah, if you just go out and turn right. There's some public toilets"

Nikki did her best not to screw her face. Thank goodness she didn't actually need to use the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." Nikki reassured him.

"I'll come with you" Roman offered.

"No!" The feisty brunette practically shouted. "I mean. I'll be fine" she smiled trying not to give anything away.

"Okay.. but if you're not back in 5 minutes. I'm coming for you."

"Sure, sure." Nikki droned as she waved him off. She made sure she followed the bar maid's directions or else Roman would get suspicious. When she was finally out of sight, she called Greene.

"Greene. Where are you?"

"I'm by your bike. Just about to send it off. Where are you?"

"I'm waiting by the public toilets. There's a stand here that has-"

Just as she was giving details about her location, a scrawny rat-like character shoved her as he walked past.

"Watch it asshole!" Nikki yelled.

"You alright?" Greene asked.

"Just find me as quick as you can."

"Rodger that. See you soon"

When she wrapped up the call, the same scrawny rat shoved her twice as he tried to walk past. This time Nikki wasn't going to stand for it. She reached out and grabbed the scruff of his neck and held him in the air.

"Fucking do that again. I'll castrate you."

He was shaking of fear and rightfully so. He picked the wrong girl to mess with.

"I'm sorry. You know, people were talking. They said you had a lot of stuff" He squirmed "I'm sorry I'll give your stuff back."

"Aww. The thief is sorry. Tell it to my fist you moron!"

Nikki drew her fist back and just as she went to unload on him. The dwarfed rat screamed.

"Nooo! Brie Please!" he shouted.

She stopped her fist just in time before it collided in his face

"-wait. What? What did you just call me?"

She pulled him closer so she could hear exactly.

"Brie?" he voice shook with a tremor.

Nikki's heart dropped. She's alive.


	3. Chapter 2

_damnFireworks - It's 4am. I just finished this chapter. Apologies, I'll probably reload this chapter with fixed corrections but for the most part... thanks for putting up with me and if you like this story and want to see it go further than please follow and review and all that good stuff. Thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Listen**

Nikki Bella wasted no time. She kept the sketchy character hoisted high in the air.

"How do you know Brie?!" she urged.

"I don't know! He screeched.

Nikki drew her switch blade out with her free hand and directed it straight to his throat.

"Listen here Rat!-"

"Rattus-" he squeaked.

A raised eyebrow. Nikki brought the blade closer to his jugular.

"OKAY! I was just telling you my name! Brie from Brie's Herb-Spice store! Please don't hurt me!" his eyes widening at the sharp pointed blade.

"Where!?"She demanded.

"It's uh…. It's down by the crystal stalls but not anyone can just waltz on down there. You need an underground rep"

"Are you a rep?"

"Yes! I MEAN NO!"

She withdrew her blade from his throat.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. You take me to my sister's shop and I'll let you have my hover bike."

Rattus eyed The Bella Twin suspiciously.

"Lady, have you even negotiated with a top class merchant before?"

"No but you have about 5 seconds before the offer is gone"

The feisty brunette saw the light in his eyes spark up.

"You got yourself a deal lady!" he shouted in excitement.

"My name is Nikki."

"Yeah, cool whatever… Say, you wanna put me down now?"

Leaving no warning Nikki Bella dropped Rattus on the floor and kicked him in his gut for good measure.

"What the hell was that for?" he groaned.

"That's your first receipt. You have 2 more for trying to rob me and for being an asshole"

Brushing the dust off his shoulders, Rattus pulled out a small object from his pocket.

"For the record, I didn't try to rob you. I successfully did." And he threw the object over to her.

Nikki caught it and her eyes widened.

"These are my keys!? Why didn't you just take off?"

"I have morals lady. Now we going or what?"

Nikki shook her head as she followed Rattus through the crowds of people.

* * *

**F**ive minutes had passed and Nikki still hadn't returned. Roman had been quite over protective over her the recent months. He felt that every minute that passed, the further his old life got away from him. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Nikki is a tough chick. He'd give her another two minutes.

The bar maid came back to his table to check on him.

"Would you like to order something to eat?" she asked.

He looked up at her and shook his head politely.

"I'm good thanks."

"Okay, well, just yell out if you need anything." She smiled as she turned around.

"Actually" he said standing.

She turned back with a curious expression.

"Can I grab the tab?" Reigns asked.

The bar maid shook her head.

"It's on the house birthday boy. Go catch up with you girl." She laughed.

"She's not my girl. She's my girlfriend's twin sister" he explained before hitting himself in the head. That came out so wrong Roman cursed.

"A twin you say? I thought she looked familiar but I can't put my finger on it-" The barmaid stroked her chin.

Not really paying attention to what she was saying. He kindly interrupted.

"Listen, I've going to go look for her. If she comes back can you tell her to call me on my comm. My name is Roman"

"Sure thing darl. The name is Tori"

The former Shield member bid his goodbyes and took off to find Nikki. Heading out, he turned right and walked until he reached the public toilets. No sight of The Bella Twin anywhere. Perhaps, she's still inside he thought.

He waited for her hoping she would walk out but alas, no Nikki Bella was to be seen.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath. Where did she go?

Staring out at the crowds of people, he had no idea where she could have gone. Bringing up his comm device, he went to call her when suddenly he spotted Greene flying through.

"Greene!" Roman yelled. "What are you doing here?"

The robot slowed down near the superstar.

"I'm here on a delivery. Where's Nikki?" he asked.

"I don't know? She said she needed to go to the bathroom but I haven't seen her come out"

"Interesting." Greene paused. The former combot began calculating location coordinates on Nikki's comm device. "She's not here." He simply stated.

Roman began to worry. His mind jumping to outrageous conclusions.

"What if someone kidnap her Greene? What if they're after what you came to deliver?"

Greene laughed at the panic-stricken so-called powerful Roman Reigns.

"Or it maybe it's another surprise birthday gift?" Greene pointed out.

"Gift? What gift?"

Greene handed over the small red box.

Delicately wrapped in red velvet cloth, Roman unwrapped it and lifted the lid. Inside was an old picture of him and Brie together. The photo was taken at The Slammy Awards just before they were announced as The Couple of The Year. She had him in a tight embrace as they laughed. They didn't care if they won or not. They were just happy to have each other.

"How did she even get this? They stopped processing photos this way years and years ago."

Touching the photograph, he could hear Brie's laughter so vividly.

"I don't know but I know where Nikki went. Let's catch up to her. She's probably expecting us but didn't fill me in. Let's face it. I always ruin surprises." Greene stated.

"We better be quick, night fall happens quickly in this sector" Roman replied

Tapping Greene on the back, they both set off into the crowds.

* * *

**N**ikki followed the street merchant through an ingenious passageway that spilled them out into a small but busy trading district.

The brunette diva had no idea where she was going, the streets around them swathed in velvet darkness broken by the twinkling lights from several stalls spilling brash conversations onto the narrow paths.

Sector Traders were yelling anything under the three moons to grab Nikki's attention but she stone-walled them all. She was completely determined on finding her twin sister.

"How long until we get there Rattus!?" she yelled over the crowd.

"Not too long. We just need to short cut through that desert alley way up ahead." He spoke with a thick New Jersey accent.

He saw the concern on her face.

"Relax lady. I know every inch of this place." He assured.

"Whatever, just get me to my sister's shop!"

When the two turned into the desert alley way, Nikki Bella felt something was off. Suddenly she saw two large figures ahead of them.

"I don't think they're friendly" Nikki called out to Rattus.

"Nonsense, they're my guys"

Frown lines marred the forehead of the feisty brunette.

"Excuse me?"

Nikki Bella suddenly heard footsteps behind her. Looking back, she saw three giant Torval guys. Tattoos marked every surface of their body. Yuck lizard-like creatures Nikki thought. It was obvious what was going on. She was being double-crossed.

The feisty Bella knew she was boxed in but she tried her best to distance herself from the guys and Rattus. Tapping the emergency button on her comm device. It snaps a 360 scan of the current owner's location and sends a projection to their emergency contact. It will alert Roman of her whereabouts and he would come find her. She prayed that Greene was still with him, otherwise Roman could have been walking around blind to try and actually locate her.

* * *

**R**oman's comm started sparking an alarm. A grave look came over his face. The projection came through and Nikki was in trouble. A gang was closing in on her and he wasn't there to protect her.

"Find me the quickest route to get there Greene!" he shouted desperately.

His heart raced and his thirst for blood was at an all time high. He was ready to rip all of their throats.

"Keep up" Green sternly said. Soaring into the sky.

The Samoan Powerhouse didn't need to be told. He sprinted after Greene, whom left a light trail as he flew.

"I'm coming for you Nikki."

* * *

**R**attus and his gang started closing in around her. Nikki steadied herself. She analysed the situation in her head. The feisty brunette knew this was going to turn into a brawl but she refused to go down without a fight. Reaching down inside her pocket for switch-blade, Nikki was shocked to find it wasn't in its usual spot.

"Hey lady! Looking for something?" Rattus taunted. He waved her switchblade about like it was a toy knife.

Nikki tried to switch tactics. Stall until Roman got here.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot Rattus."

Rattus mulled over the diva's words. "You think so?"

"Yes- I mean... All you wanted was my bike right?" she tried to reason. Reaching for her other pocket where her keys lived. They too were missing.

Rattus laughed at the diva.

"You are so funny lady! The bike is a consolation prize. It's you that I really want. I like to collect pretty things and you will be the ultimate catch of this hell hole."

Nikki Bella felt like she was going to vomit. Utterly disgusted by these thieves. She couldn't wait for Roman any longer. She charged at the fat stubby creature who looked like the slowest, delivering massive kick to his knee, he fell to the ground.

Green Slime was left on her leg.

"Ew. That's gross!"

She dropped kicked him to the face and immediately jumped back up to take on the rest. Adrenaline rushed through her body. She managed to land a blow to the tallest figure, it was a battle within not to go ape-shit crazy. She had to fight smart. There was more than one person around.

"What are you waiting for slime balls?! Get her!" Rattus yelled.

Nikki dodged a few attacks, rolling out of harm's way. She found a broken piece of glass in the sand. She picked it up and pointed it at the remaining four. They circled her like a triad of sharks.

Fuck this shit Nikki muttered. She jumped into the arms of one of them and stabbed them in the throat as many times as she could. Letting out all her anger on that one guy left her vulnerable to the others.

Prying her off their slowly dying member, they threw Nikki against the wall and she fell to the ground in a heap. Holding the back of her head, her whole body was in pain.

"Nawwww, look at you." Rattus taunted once more. He proceeded to kick her in the gut.

"I guess you don't get your two receipts after all huh?" he mocked. "Get her up!" he yelled.

"What the fuck is going on here fellas!" a familiar voice yelled out. Nikki could hear them come closer but she was in utter disbelief.

"Beating down on a poor girl. You know I don't like that shit happening around my area Rattus" he gritted in anger.

Nikki's eyes widened in shock at the sound of his voice. That voice.

"C'mon man… I've got my own Brie now." Rattus argued.

She didn't know where the energy came from but she was thankful for it. Nikki pounced on Rattus and began a relentless onslaughts of ground and pound. She was crazy.

Rattus' gang of thieves came in to interfere but the man stepped in.

"Remember what happened last time?" The man warned.

The thieves abandoned their leader to get pummelled to near death.

When Nikki finally stopped, she tried standing but her left shin had taken some massive damage.

"Are you okay?" The man asked.

When Nikki finally allowed herself to get a good look at the man who rescued her, tears began to roll from her eyes. That same rugged sandy oak hair. His cobalt blue eyes.

"Dean" she whispered.

"Are you okay?" Dean Ambrose asked.

Nikki backed away afraid to touch him. Afraid that she had passed out and this was all a dream. He attempts to reach out for her but she immediately steps back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He assured.

Stepping closer, he reaches for her hand. When his fingers touch hers, Nikki breaks down into a tearful display. Dean pulls her into a hug, letting her cry into his shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Listen. Shhh. It's alright." He coaxes

"Want to tell me your name?" he asks softly in her ear.

That's when Nikki realizes. Dean wasn't a success.


	4. Chapter 3

_damnFireworks - I promise the next chapter will be cooler. Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far! Y'all are fabulous! _

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Play**

Nikki Bella clung to her saviour.

Despite knowing that Dean may not remember anything of his past, he was here. He was real. She hung on to him, afraid that he would disappear again.

"No, don't" she cried as he let go to check her injuries.

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured her. "Where are you hurting?"

Feeling the adrenaline fade away. Nikki began to feel the pain in her body. He touched her shin and a noise of discomfort escaped her lips.

"Your shin huh?"

Nikki nodded.

Yet no injury would compare to the emotional pain stirring within her. The sadness that scorched her heart served agony in ways she had never felt before.

"You never told me your name" Ambrose speaks again.

The former divas champion was afraid to talk.

_Their eyes met. He touched her. He saved her._

But none were enough to make him remember. Her lips parted to speak when a bright light shone towards them.

Blinded, Nikki squinted her eyes. Dean instinctively stood in front of her. The lunatic superstar covered her with his frame.

The bright light was fast approaching. Nikki quickly then realized what was happening.

"Dean! Look out!" she yelled.

He turned around shocked to hear his name.

Greene came down at whirlwind speed. He targeted a distracted Dean, instantly attacking him without thought. Nikki watched in horror as the android threw Ambrose into the dead Torval carcass. Greene was ready to fire at Dean when Nikki threw herself in front of him.

"Stop! He saved me!" she shrieked. The diva looked back to check on Greene's latest victim. She was relieved to see that Dean was still alive.

Just like a switch, Greene powered down. He was no longer the combat mercenary. He was back to his friendly self.

Following the brunette diva he apologized to Dean as he helped him up.

"I'm sorry about that" Greene admitted. "I'm Greene. How do you do?"

Nikki shook her head at her co-worker whilst looking over Ambrose.

"This is Dean Ambrose" Nikki finally said.

Dean swore loudly as Greene steadied him.

Nikki perused him gently. She touched his arm and he bit back a scowl.

"Just a hard bruise" Dean gritted. "Nothing major"

"Something could be broken" a worried Nikki pointed out. "Greene. Scan him"

The android assessed him.

"Nothing is broken…but-"Greene paused. "Your head alright Dean?"

"Ambrose." The lunatic fringe corrected. "Just a sting. It comes and goes."

* * *

**W**hen Roman arrived on the scene, he let out a sigh of relief. Nikki and Greene were alright.

As he peered closer, he noticed that there was someone else standing by Nikki and Greene that he couldn't quite recognize.

"Nikki!" he called out.

The powerhouse superstar began to run towards her, his head started stinging. The sensation grew as he got closer towards the trio. When he finally got in a metre's distance of them, he realized who the mystery person was.

"Dean." Roman gritted as the pain intensified in his mind.

The Samoan powerhouse fought to keep standing but the pain was too much. He fell to the ground. Spots coloured his vision, his mind screaming at the lack of silence.

He felt the others scramble towards him. Despite the excruciating pain in his head, his ears registered Nikki's voice.

* * *

**N**ikki scrambled over Roman. She knew he was having an episode.

"Roman!" she yelled. Her body already in auto-pilot. She frantically searched his pockets for his emergency syringe. The serum was the only thing that could calm these sporadic episodes.

"Everything is going to be okay." She hoped her tone didn't betray her true feelings of uncertainty.

Searching his pockets, she came up empty handed. She banged her fists on the desert gravel.

"Damn it!" she cursed out of frustration. "It's not here Greene! We have to find him help!"

Nikki felt helpless as she watched Roman's body grip in intense pain. She could see the veins in his neck as he tried to endure it.

She took his hand in hers and held it.

"I've got you Roman."

"Nikki?" a rough voice.

The diva looked over at Dean who chose to kneel down beside her.

"Nikki right?" he coughed. "What's wrong with him?

"He's having an episode. It's his brain. When it's interpreting too much at once, his body goes into shock but the pain in his mind—"

"—like blades cutting over and over again." Dean finished her sentence.

"How did you know?" a worried Nikki asked.

"Whatever it is, I got the same thing."

A shocked Nikki Bella observed the brash man as he lifted Roman onto his back.

"We need to get him to Brie. She can help him."

"Wait! You're too injured to carry him. Let Greene."

"I got it!" he toughed out. "Greene. Carry Nikki. She won't be able to walk on that shin without damaging it further."

Not fighting his decision, Nikki allowed Greene to pick her up.

"This way." Dean ushered.

* * *

**T**hey walked at a hurried pace. Making two tight turns, he continued onward through the desert dunes filled with satin-silk stalls that shimmered through the moonlight glow. That's why they were called The Crystal stalls. For the way the shone during the night.

"Her shop's up ahead" Dean grunted.

"Are you an underground rep?" Nikki asked.

Dean gave her a puzzled look. Nikki blinked, fingertips tightening around Greene. She felt stupid for trusting that dumb rat. She was glad that she got her payback.

"Forget it." Nikki muttered. Her almond-tinted eyes focused ahead as they continued their journey. She kept praying for Roman's health. She wasn't used to seeing him in such a vulnerable state.

Sensing her concern, Green scanned Roman again.

"Uh Boss."

"What? What's happened?"

"His symptoms seem to be slowly fading"

"How is that possible? That's never happened before?"

"I don't know boss but better to get him their quickly in case it's just a fluctuation of his immune system and it- ."

"Over there!" Dean nodded his head towards the small botanical shop.

Chest tight with the realization of reuniting with her sister again, Nikki demanded Greene put her down. The brunette diva did her best to keep the weight off her injured shin as she crossed over to Brie's shop.

She peered inside, walking through the olive-green curtain.

"Hello?" Nikki called out.

Dean was right behind Nikki.

"She's probably in the back."

Nikki kept moving forward through the treasure cove of exotic plants. She spotted some movement behind a tall branch of vines decorated with little marigold flowers. Vying to get closer, an absent-minded Nikki stepped forward on her injured leg and it immediately buckled, causing her to fall face forward.

"Who's there!?" a voice called out.

Brie Bella stepped out from behind the vines. She was stunned at the sight before her.

"Nikki!"

Dropping the spray bottle in her hand; she immediately rushed to help her sister up. Pulling her into a hug, Nikki felt relieved. Brie remembered her.

"Catch up later. Roman's in trouble." Nikki urged.

Brie saw Dean taking Roman through to the back room where she stored all her healing herbs.

"What happened to him? Is Alexa with you guys?" she asked

"No Alexa is in another sector. He's having an episode. His head experiences this unbearable pain. Dean said you have something to help fix it"

Brie nodded.

"Go join Dean. I need to grab some other plants to make up the oil"

Nikki embraced her sister again before joining the others.

* * *

**B**rie rushed around collecting all different flower petals and tree leaves. Mentally checking off each ingredient, she ran inside to where everyone was stationed.

"Alright, Dean. Grab the Sangria essence."

"Where?"

"Top shelf, third bottle on the right. Hurry" Brie rushed.

She had watched Dean suffer like this. She wasn't prepared to let it happen to Roman. Not the man who carried her heart. She hoped he remembered her. She hoped he remembered their love. His promise.

Dean handed her the bottle.

"What else do you need?" Dean asked.

"Nope, just hang back."

Ambrose had never been on this side before. Normally he was her patient but this time, he was the observer to the process she had perfected to help him.

She looked back at Roman who seemed to be recovering on his own but she wouldn't take any chances.

_He came back to her. _

Throwing the ingredients into a forge, Brie shut the furnace door and turned it on. The flames burned bright colours and shapes. However, instead of the newly fused ingredients turning into ash. It produced a liquid-like substance that began to soak in the grooves of the meteorite slab. Grabbing a new bowl, she poured some water into it. She returned back to the forge and switched it off.

"Throw me that towel Nikki"

Her sister did as she was asked. Brie swiftly opened the door, and a fusion of the most beautiful fragrance filled the room. She placed the towel inside to soak up the liquid then removed it. Holding the towel, she took the bowl of water and put it beside Roman. She gazed at his beautiful face, today was his birthday.

A small smile.

Snapping herself out of her daze. She immediately went to work.

Squeezing the liquid into the bowl of water, Brie grabbed a glass rod to stir the brew. She waiting until the colours faded away and she was left with a clear substance.

"It's ready." Brie said. "Pass me that cup Dean."

Picking up an olive green tea cup, he passed it over to Brie. She filled it up with the fresh healing tonic.

Sliding her free hand behind his head for support, she moved the cup to Roman's lips. Tilting the cup, she watched the liquid pour into his mouth. She was careful not to pour too much in case it would spill.

"Look! It's working" Nikki gasped.

She watched the features in his face relax. Brie felt more relieved that he would be okay.

"How long til he comes around?" Nikki asked.

"Usually 10-15 minutes" Brie replied.

"You must have made an extra powerful dose cause…"

"What are you talking about?"

Brie looked back at Roman.

* * *

**R**oman's eyes fluttered open. His vision was slightly blurred but it was adjusting. He felt dizzy but the aroma in the room was like a breath of fresh air he had never encountered before. His hearing had cleared and the voices were all familiar. Nikki… Dean? Brie!

He sat up in an instant causing everyone around him a shock.

_Then there she was. Right beside him._

He smiled and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Happy Birthday" she smiled.

Drawing her to him, his hug was fierce. He never wanted to let go of her.


	5. Chapter 4

_damnFireworks - Not sure if I lived up to the promise but here you all go! :) Don't forget to review if you want to see more of this. I love hearing your opinions and such. **Bombard me on Tumblr** at **miniatureanchorcat.** I could always do with more followers ;) LASTLY... if you haven't checked out my latest Nikkirose oneshot... please give it a read over. It's called Our Maiden Effort. Thanks a bunch! _

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Record **

Everyone was happy but Nikki was ultimately torn. Feeling her brave face wearing thin, the brunette diva needed an excuse to step out; so she decided to call Alexa Bliss and update her on everything that happened. Brie looked upset when Nikki had mentioned Alexa but she was too focused on getting out of there as fast as possible. So the brunette diva politely took her exit.

Tapping her comm, a blue projection of Alexa appeared. She seemed very agitated.

"Hey Lex" Nikki smiled.

"Oh Hi Nikki. Sorry, I'm just running some diagnostics on the remaining pods. What's up?"

"Roman and I are in the Torval Sector. We found my twin sister Brie… uh she was 02 something?..."

The sparkly scientist adjusted her glasses. "0292. Brie Bella. You found her!? Bliss your heart. Is she alright? Is she a success?"

"Yes. At least I think so? She remembered me and Roman so that's good right?"

"We'll have to test her further but that is a positive sign."

"That's not all."

A puzzled expression on the former shimmering diva.

"We also found Dean Ambrose too."

"Goodness! You found Subject 0007 too, how is he?"

Nikki took a deep breath before uttering the words that would force her to acknowledge the inevitable truth.

"He's a failed subject."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Me too." Nikki quickly replied. An expert at changing the subject, Nikki explained the situation.

"We ran into some trouble. Roman had another episode today. I think it's got something to do with running into Dean again. I think it will be a good idea if we all come back?"

Alexa nodded.

"Of course. I will run some tests and restock his medication for that side effect"

"Thanks, we will see you soon."

* * *

**N**ikki returned, only to find Brie and Roman sitting together. They explained that Greene had to get back to the Surkon Sector and Dean had gone to clean up the mess left back in the alleyway.

The former diva nodded before taking a seat in the empty chair by the window. She forgot about the chaos that ensued back in that desert alleyway. She gazed out the window.

She wondered why Brie wasn't all over Roman but maybe it was all that time away from each other. Perhaps they were taking it slow? She thought. As for Nikki, she knew things would never be the same again. Putting on a brave face, she smiled at the happy couple.

Roman's eyes bored into Nikki's.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Nikki looked down at her shin.

"I've never felt better." She beamed. "That healing elixir is genius Brie. Where did you learn all this stuff from?"

Roman and Brie exchanged looks.

"That's not what I'm asking Nikki. How are _you_ feeling?" Roman questioned.

Nikki sighed. Brie had told him or maybe he put it together himself when Dean wasn't all 'buddy-buddy' with him like the old times.

"I'm fine." Nikki lied.

Roman was quick to call her out on it

"You're not fine. Dean doesn't remember his past. I know-"

"I'm fine." Nikki interrupted. "I don't need your sympathy. So stop with the looks because I'm not having it today or the next day or any other day for that matter. I'm Nikki Bella! I don't do pity parties."

"Nikki-"Brie tried to comfort her but it was to no avail. Nikki didn't want to be comforted. She just wanted to keep moving.

Nikki stood up.

"Alexa will be expecting us in the lab. We're all leaving once Dean gets back."

Nikki walked out.

"Where are you going?" A concerned Brie asked.

"I'm going to wait for Dean!" Nikki called behind her.

Brie began to move but Roman squeezed her hand gently.

"She needs her space. Don't worry, she's tough."

Brie sighed. "I just feel helpless."

* * *

**R**oman knew all too well how Brie felt. He could imagine how Brie had coped these last few years. Unlike him and Nikki, Brie had no-one. Sure, she had Dean but he didn't remember anything. She had to endure on her own and endure she did.

He looked over at the radiant beauty that sat next him. He was reminded of her strength. He was reminded of how much he cared, how much he loved, how much he still had to give to this angel of a woman.

He went to say something else, lost the thought when his eyes fell on half-parted lips. Kiss-bruised and lush, her mouth was the most erotic temptation, the need inside him nowhere near sated.

Breath coming in harsh gasps, he managed to get out a single word, the only question that mattered,

"Brie?"

"No." Pulling away from the kiss, she pushed him away. Roman felt flustered and slightly embarrassed. Brie quickly put space between herself and him. Bringing her fingertips to her lips. It wasn't the reaction he was expecting yet he would wait for an explanation. Then she spoke.

"Roman I can't" she whispered. "You know how I feel. I don't want to be the other woman." Brie stated.

The powerhouse Samoan looked at his diva confused.

"_Other woman? _What?"

"I don't want things to be awkward than they already are with Alexa-"

"You're not making any sense Brie?" Roman cut in. "I left Alexa for you, remember?"

Now it was Brie's turn to be confused.

"What? No. I think I would remember that." She stated with conviction.

"What day did I tell you I love you?" he countered.

Brie widened her eyes in disbelief.

"You told me what!?"

Roman had a concerned look. He was starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together in his mind but he had to make sure. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the photo. He held it out to Brie.

"Do you remember this?"

Surprised by the photo, she took it from his hands carefully. Her dark almond-tinted eyes gazed over the photo. It was of her and Roman backstage, she was hugging him tight and they were laughing. She smiled at the photo but her smile didn't stay put for long. She sadly shook her head at Roman.

"I don't remember this."

"That's us at The Slammy Awards. Just before the announced Couple of The Year."

A small smiled began to appear.

"Did we win?" Brie asked.

Roman chuckled. "Yeah. We did."

Brie handed him back the photo. "I wish I would have remembered."

Roman stood, taking a small step forward to see if she would protest. When she didn't, he moved closer and pulled her in a hug. Her arms tightened around him and he brought his chin to rest on the top of her head.

"I love you."

Shifting her head so she could look up at him. She met his smouldered cobalt eyes tinged with grey. There was no way she could resist this man. Even if there were holes where precious memories once stood. He just proved that he would replace them with new ones that would make her heart sing.

"I love you too."

* * *

**N**ikki waited at the front of Brie's shop. Sitting on the counter, she wondered what took him so long. Checking her comm every five minutes or so for the time, the night was getting darker and she was beginning to get worried. Deciding that she would no longer wait, she hopped off the counter.

Just as she reached the curtain, Dean came waltzing through almost knocking her off her feet. Her hand already down to activate her gravity boots. She was surprised that he had caught her free arm to steady her.

"Sorry." Dean said.

The former Divas champion brushed it off. Standing up straight, she deactivated her boots.

"It's alright."

"So, what did I miss?" he asked.

Conveniently leaving out the part where she snapped at Roman and Brie, Nikki filled Dean in on making a trip back to meet Alexa Bliss. She explained how the diva turned scientist would be able to help him with the side effect.

"Perfect. When do we all leave?"

"Now." Nikki said.

"You don't muck around do you?" Dean mocked.

"No. I don't" Nikki smirked.

"Okay, I got my car. You guys have rides?"

"I didn't want my bike to get stolen so I made sure Greene transported back to Surkon."

"Roman's too?"

"I'm pretty sure Roman's bike is stolen by now. I wouldn't trust this place. "

"Luckily for you guys, I got room in the back." Dean joked.

Nikki rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"I'll go get Brie and Roman, we'll meet you at your car."

"Wait, can I see your wrist for a second?"

Nikki raised an eyebrow. She held out her wrist. Quickly scanning his comm device against hers. They exchanged contacts. Proud of himself he pulled up his contacts.

"There you are. Nikki Bella. Now. I can call you."

A small laugh escaped her lips. However, unbeknown to Dean Ambrose was how much of a double-edged sword his jokes really were to Nikki. It was a hard truth for her to accept. He had the personality of the Dean she knew and loved but would he love her back?


	6. Chapter 5

_**damnFireworks **\- Sorry for the long wait. Again. In my haste to update this, I didn't even bother to read this over. SO expect loads of mistakes.. but i'll totally fix them later on. I'm tired. Here you go. lol_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Listen**

Nikki walked in on the happy couple.

"Hurry up, we gotta go"

Letting go of his embrace, Brie and Roman shared a concern look. This irritated Nikki once again.

"I thought I told you that I don't want your sym-"

"It's not that" Roman cut in.

Nikki placed a firm hand on her hip. "Then what is it?"

Roman parted his lips to speak but Brie gently patted his arm. She looked at him with eyes of gratitude but she needed to be the one to tell her sister the news. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled and began to explain.

"Roman told me everything- about successful and failed subjects"

Nikki's temper was on a short fuse but Brie begged her to hear her out.

"I swear, this isn't about Dean."

"Then get to the point Brie!"

"I'm sorta in between I guess? A success and a failure?"

Furrowed eyebrows, Nikki asked that Brie elaborate.

"I can't remember the last year of my relationship with Roman. I can't even remember our career or what we did that year."

A shocked Nikki tried to wrap her head around the recent news.

"Wait. So, when you say you can't remember, like.. Everything from that year is missing?"

Brie nodded. Pacing back and forth, Nikki tried to fit the puzzle of the jagged pieces together. She began her barrage of questions

"How long have you been in the future?"

"3 years" Brie said.

"Okay, so you woke up roughly around the same time as us. How old would you be this year? _You_. Forget about me."

"Um. 32."

Nikki stopped in her tracks.

"You sure?"

"Yeah? Why? What's wrong?"

Finally coming to a conclusion in her mind, Nikki realized that Dean can't remember anything. Her and Roman remember everything, or at least their time-line matches and Brie can only recall up to 2013.

"It seems you're 2013 Brianna, he's 2014 Roman and-"

"You're 2014 Nicole" Roman pointed out.

"So what about Dean?" Brie asked.

Not wanting to think about it, "We have to get to Alexa pronto and figure out what's going on" she ushered the couple outside.

* * *

**D**ean honked his horn at the emerging trio. He had a slick grin on his face as he patted his car.

Whistling through his teeth. "This is our ride?" Roman stopped by the black 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, upgraded with the latest hover tech. He was very impressed and yet not surprised.

Dean was Roman's riding buddy in their past life. When they travelled from town to town, they often discussed what their plans were once they were done with the WWE. Dean said that he would start a collection of vintage classic cars and just drive. Roman had a simple plan of just settling down and having a family with his diva.

Brie smiled at him and he winked at her.

Nikki ran her hand on the hood of the car. She recognized the tech having installed similar upgrades on her latest hover bike.

"Bulletproof" she noted.

"She's got a body built to survive impacts from vehicles twice her size. Torval's no place for weak rides" Dean chuckled.

"No it isn't" The Bella agreed.

"Well, we leaving or what?" Roman asked.

Done with admiring the car, everybody jumped inside. Roman took the front seat while the twin sisters sat in the back. It was a four hour trip but if Nikki were honest, she was just relieved to be getting out of Torval.

* * *

**I**t was incredibly late when they arrived at the Elistra Sector. This was the home to Alexa's base of operations and where the remaining pods were maintained and monitored. Alexa looked just as tired as they were, yet she still managed to greet everybody with a beautiful smile.

"Hi, Alexa Bliss" she introduced herself to Brie and Dean. "I'll show you guys your rooms"

"Brie's crashing with me." Roman stated.

"Of course" Alexa smiled.

Taking her hand, Roman led Brie away from the others and wished them good night.

Turning her attention to Nikki and Dean. Alexa shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I guess I'll just show you Dean."

Nikki waved Alexa off. "Don't worry Alexa, I'll show him. It's in the same direction anyway"

"You sure?" the sparkly scientist questioned.

"Positive" Nikki said.

"Alright, Good night and I'll see you in the morning." She hurried off back to her sleeping quarters.

Not one to wait around, Nikki turned on her heel and began to walk. "Let's go Ambrose."

Her calling him Ambrose didn't sit well with either of them but she was making a point. Without him knowing, she decided for him. He wasn't the man that loved her anymore. Yet, the lunatic fringe wasn't going to have it.

"Dean." He said. It was almost a stern telling off. "Call me Dean."

As much as this made her happy, it annoyed her just as much. After walking down a long corridor, they finally reached his room.

"Sheets and pillows are in the cupboard." She pointed out. "If you need anything, my room is just around the corner."

"Alright" he said.

Nodding her head, she bid him good night. As she turned to leave, he stopped her with a hand on her wrist. Her eyes focused on his hand, she looked up at him waiting for an explanation.

"I- uh.. it's nothing. Just, Thank you" he said before letting her hand go.

Nikki managed a small smile before leaving him in peace.

* * *

**S**treaks of dawn yellow and orange rays streamed through the blinds of Roman's bedroom. Eyes fluttering open, he smiled when he found Brie curled up on his shoulder. Not wanting to wake her up, he gently moved his shoulder out from under her. Yet, the slight movement was enough to stir her awake.

"Ro-"

"Shh." He said pressing his lips to her forehead.

"What time is it?" she groaned.

"It's early. I'm going to see your sister. She's usually up because she works dawn shifts."

Turning, she became more alert when he mentioned her twin. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she blinked to fight the sleepiness.

"I figured this is the best time to talk to her. You know... about Dean?" he mentioned.

"Maybe I should do it?" she spoke softly.

"I know you're her family but I think only I can get through to her."

Brie nodded. "Okay, I'll wait for you here"

Placing another kiss on her forehead, he finally moved out of bed.

* * *

**N**ikki was in the weight room training. She wanted to clear her head, re-evaluate herself so she could be there for her sister and Roman. Dean, however, she couldn't shake the pain in her chest. Pulling up for another repetition, her shoulders and arms were on fire.

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice called out.

She didn't turn around. "What do you want Roman?"

"Thought I'd get a workout too."

The feisty Bella carried on with her deadlifts. Refusing to pay him any attention, she knew what he was trying to do and she wasn't going to give in. The powerhouse Samoan, walked over to the dumbbells. Choosing his set weight carefully, he finally settled on the 160lbs dumbbells

Picking one up, he began his repetitions. Roman tried his best to engage in conversation with Nikki but she was getting good at ignoring him. He asked her if she was going to be at the tests. When she didn't respond, he asked her again.

"Please let me work out."

Roman let it go for a moment. Feeling the muscles in his arm burning from his tenth rep, he switched to his other arm.

"What do you think about Dean's car?" he asked

"Roman." The feisty Bella gritted.

Nikki's expression told him that she didn't have the tolerance for any more of his stupid questions. However, he kept pushing.

"What? It's a sweet ride, I bet you could probably upgrade it- "

Shaking her head, he was quickly getting on her nerves.

"You could probably-"

That did it. Nikki threw the weights down.

"New rule. No talking about Dean or Dean's car when we're training."

He stopped and put the dumbbell down on the rack. "Nicole."

"This better be about spotting you" she pointed out.

"You have to talk to somebody about this. You can't bottle it up."

"What do you want me say!?" she threw her hands in the air. "What! Tell me Roman! What? You want me to say that I'm upset? That I'm hurt? That's nothing new!" She snapped.

Roman listened as she finally let down her guard.

"I'm frustrated and it's not just about Dean. It's this whole place!"

Sitting down on the bench, she pulled her hair tie out to let her dark brunette curls fall around her shoulders.

"We're fucked up experiments that turned out to be successful but how do I know that!? There's no-one here to tell us otherwise! What if I broke up with Dean and I can't remember it?" A painful revelation that had dwelled on her mind since yesterday evening.

"It's just fucked up" Nikki mumbled.

Roman sighed, he sat next to Nikki and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah it is but I know you and you're never the type to let things keep you down. Just like how I know, you still love Dean."

"So?" Nikki replied in kiddish manner.

"Sooo… Dean's in a position where we can say otherwise. You have to tell him."

"Why? What use is it going to do?"

"Maybe it'll jog something? You never know?'

Nikki let out a breath. "I'll think about it."

"Nicole" Roman growled.

"Alright, I'll tell him. After the tests."

"Good." He patted her on the shoulder before standing up. "I'm gonna get some more rest before Alexa attaches a whole bunch of wires to my head."

Nikki let out a small laugh. "You do that."

Before he left the room, Nikki called out to Roman.

"Hey, Thanks, for you know.. Listening."

"Don't mention it." Roman waved.

* * *

"_Don't mention it" _he heard Roman say. Dean quickly dashed to the nearest corridor to hide. The last thing he wanted was to be caught eavesdropping however, he wanted to confront the brute man about what he knew and why he refused to speak to him about it.

"_Just like I know, you still love Dean._" Sounded in his mind. Dean couldn't quite explain why he was drawn to Nikki. Sure she was beautiful, but there was something else and it frustrated him like hell that he couldn't remember anything. Perhaps that was it, maybe he loved her in the past but why wouldn't she claim him? If she still loved him then wouldn't' she say something? Dean had a lot on his mind. He will get to the bottom of this.


	7. Chapter 6

**damnFireworks** _\- Gosh. Thanks for putting up with the long waits for updates. If you saw on my Tumblr... I plan to have an update every 2 weeks with life permitting so lol. UM.. yeah follow, fav, review and all that good stuff. I really like to hear what you think. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Play**

Nikki just finished getting changed after having showered from her dawn workout. Her hair still soaking wet, she left a trail of water droplets behind her.

Checking down at her comm, it was now 9am.

Walking down the long corridor she had to admit that talking to Roman had her feeling a lot better than she thought she would.

Turning a sharp corner to head into the meeting room, she was surprised to find Dean already there waiting by himself.

She didn't know why she was surprised. Alexa came around informing everyone about the tests this morning and to meet at the assigned room. The brunette diva thought Roman and Brie would at least be there but she knew the Samoan Brute too well. He would take his sweet time on purpose. Force her to talk to Dean but she was afraid.

Hesitating, she wondered about turning back but Dean had looked up and noticed her. She guessed it was too late to avoid him now.

Stepping inside the room, she had a small smile.

"Hey." She said as she sat on the opposite side of the table to him.

"Hey." He replied, not paying too much attention.

"You nervous?" she asked.

Dean shook his head. He was being unusually standoffish with her but she didn't want to push him. Maybe this was the new Dean? She thought.

* * *

Dean wasn't sure how to react to Nikki anymore. The way he saw it, every second she refrained from telling him about his past, the longer he lived out a lie. Deciding he wasn't going to beat around the bush and wait for her to confess; he spoke up.

"Actually. I want to talk to you about something."

Tilting her head to the side, she tried to get a read on him. He raised an eyebrow at her expecting her to back down. Shrugging her shoulders at him, the fearless diva gave in.

"Okay, go ahead."

"I want to kno-"

"Hey you two!" Alexa beamed, walking through and taking her seat at the head of the table.

Dean bit his tongue at the sparkly scientist's interruption.

"Hey Lex." Nikki said. She picked a grape off the fruit platter and placed one in her mouth. Her attention back on Dean still waiting for him to say what's on his mind but he waved it off.

"I'll ask later"

"Alright." Eyes back to Alexa, "So, what are the guys doing today?" Nikki questioned.

"Hmm… Just some basic stuff. Blood work, CT scans, have them run the treadmill for a while, strength tests."

Nikki gave him a knowing look. Grinning "sounds like you and Romie are going to have fun" she said in a joking manner.

"Actually, I want you to do the tests as well Nicole"

"What! But I don't have the side effect?"

Dean chuckled at Alexa's announcement. Firing a devilish grin at the woman who sat in front of him. Nikki refused to give him satisfaction.

"Shut it or the car gets it"

Dean raised his hands in surrender.

"It's just a precaution Nikki." Alexa assured.

The feisty Bella nodded.

Roman and Brie finally make it into the meeting room only to be welcomed by Nikki giving the powerhouse the finger. Roman chuckled immediately; however Brie was unimpressed by her twin sister's immature behaviour.

"Apologize Nikki!"

"Don't worry babe" Roman said pulling his earth goddess closer to his side.

"Yeah. He knows exactly what that was for" Nikki pointed out.

Dean gave the stoic man a sideway glance. Part of him felt a pang of jealousy due to the lack of attention he was receiving from the brunette woman in front of him.

* * *

"Alright" Alexa called for everybody's attention. "Since we're all here. Let's go over what we'll be doing today" the petit woman smiled.

"There will be four main tests each of you have to complete. A CT Scan, a psych analysis, Blood Test, and then finally a Stamina and Endurance circuit."

Tapping her comm device, she projected a map of the entire base.

"I've sent a map to each of your comm devices. Take note, each of you will be conducting your tests in your own private room except for the stamina and endurance circuit. You will be paired up."

Nikki caught Dean looking at her out of the corner of her eye. When she finally divulged into noticing him, he quickly averted his attention elsewhere. He was being extremely weird this morning the diva thought.

"I have a question" Roman asked.

"Sure"

"Where will you be whilst all this is happening?"

"Like always I'll be monitoring all of you from a private station. Don't worry, I'll make sure you can all hear me over your comm devices"

"Who's pairing up with who?" Brie questioned.

"Hmm, perhaps it's best if we keep how things have been the last years. So, you and Dean, Nikki and Roman."

Both Nikki and Roman bumped fists.

Feeling an overwhelming sense of possessiveness and jealousy Dean cut in.

"I'm with her." He said nodding towards Nikki.

The fearless diva blinked at him. Not sure how to respond to his sudden claim, she immediately looked at Alexa who was busy adjusting her specs.

"I guess that's fine. Anymore questions before we get started?"

Everybody remained silent until Nikki spoke up.

"This isn't a question" She began. "But last night, we found out Brie was brought back from 2013 whereas Roman and I, we believe we were brought back from 2014. I don't know if that means anything to you or if it helps in any way?"

"Interesting… Dean-"

"-Ambrose." The lunatic fringe corrected.

"Sorry, _Ambrose_ do you remember anything from your past?" Alexa asked.

The superstar shook his head.

"Neither do I. No biggy. I'll factor that theory in, perhaps you guys are on to something. However, let's not dwell on that. Let's get these tests underway. Now I have these."

Pulling out a case from the desk behind her. She opened it to reveal four steel device collars.

"I need you each to put one of these on. They will record your metabolic and muscle movement data as well as brain activity."

Shrugging his shoulders, Dean was the first to grab one and put it on. The rest followed and did the same. Securing it around his neck, Roman couldn't resist making a joke.

"Don't touch that button. That's the self-destruct button" he warned the girls.

This time both Bellas gave Roman the middle finger. Dean chuckled at them.

"Tough crowd" Roman muttered.

"Wouldn't this interfere with the readings of the CT Scan?" Nikki questioned.

Everyone except for Alexa had puzzled faces. The petite blonde flashed a smile towards the Bella twin. Nikki was so focused on hearing the answer that she was oblivious to everyone's reaction

"Nope. I got them coated with a special amalgam. The readings should come out as accurate as ever."

Nikki nodded her head, tapping the collar with her fingers. That could come quite handy if she can isolate it and add it to her bike. Weighing the options in her head, she decided that it wasn't important right now.

Her attention drawn back to Alexa Bliss.

"All right. Everything is a go." Alexa announced. "You all may head to your private section. Once all individual tests are done, I'll give you the green light to complete the final test where you guys partner up. Sound cool?"

Everyone agreed.

"Any final questions before you part?"

All four shook their heads.

"Okay, y'all have a blissful day" she smiled.

As everybody heads out to leave, Roman stops Brie and presses a kiss to her forehead causing the Bella twin to blush.

"I'll see you soon"

Half way down the corridor Nikki yells at the two.

"Move it! We don't have all day!"

Brie shakes her head before saying goodbye to Roman.

* * *

Alexa brought up four monitors. Each screen corresponding to the four test rooms.

"Okay. Let's see their data reports." Alexa murmured

With a push of a button Alexa was able to access the live feed from each collar. Everything seemed normal on The Bellas side. The petite scientist narrowed in on Roman and Dean's live results. There was a small spike in brain activity. Hardly anything to worry about but she would monitor them carefully. Perhaps the CT scan would provide more info.

Tapping her comm, the former glitter princess of NXT wanted to check in with everyone.

A blue projection of Alexa Bliss appeared to each subject.

"Hey everyone, just checking in. So if all of you can step onto the circular platform, I can begin the scan yeah?"

Each of them did as they were told. Dean's eyes wandered around the room unsure where to look. Brie remained still and just stared at the wall in front of her. Nikki and Roman were familiar with the whole procedure, giving a thumbs up to Alexa.

"Okay, here we go." Alexa beamed.

A giant cylindrical ring attached to two vertical bars descended from the ceiling. Rotating around each person, a read beam was produced from one bar to the other. As the beam crossed over each body part, it was able to then gather pin point information thus producing the scan.

"This kinda reminds me of a disco" Dean said bobbing from side to side.

"Contain your dance moves Ambrose" Alexa joked. "We're almost done."

Dean immediately stopped moving. "That wasn't dance moves"

The cylindrical device finally reached the bottom of the platform then began to ascend once more to reach the top.

"They looked like dance moves to me." Alexa giggled.

"I was not dancing! Wait- the others can't hear me right?" Dean questioned.

"Nope. Only I can hear you and see you."

"Can they hear you though?" Dean checked

"If I want them to. I wouldn't worry about them teasing you too much after we're done"

"Wait! You told them"

The scanning device finally reached the top and the results had come through to Alexa's main computer.

"And we're all finished!" Alexa beamed ignoring Dean's mumbled curses towards her.

"Next is the psych evaluation. There is a data pad located in the corner of each room on the wall. All answers are sworn to confidentially. All that will get shown to me is a simple pass or fail from the test."

"How do we know that? You could look at our answers?" a cautious Brie asked.

"I couldn't look at them even if I wanted to. I'd have to spend years hacking into the security code that Merc and Greene had put in place. I may be a genius now but I'm only human" Alexa laughed.

Nodding, Brie picked up the data pad as did everyone else.

"Alright, I'm going to disconnect from my comm. Dial me if you need any help."

Tapping her device once more. Her projection disappeared.

There were a series of twenty questions. Most were yes or no type questions and the rest just required you to pick the most accurate answer out of the bunch. For example;

How would you describe your life in this new age?

Extremely well  
Very well  
Moderately well  
Slightly well  
Not at all well.

Roman and Dean stayed fairly calm, their backs against the wall, they went through each question with ease. Brie took a seat in the chair by the table, at times she had a puzzled face but she managed to get through it.

Nikki was a different story to all three. She finished the test well ahead of the others. It didn't surprise the sparkly scientist at all to see the fearless diva moving on to drawing blood samples from her arm. Nikki was a tough chick. Looking back since the time she woke up, Alexa had never once seen Nikki break down or moan about the situation. She just kept going.

She wondered if the fearless diva had allowed herself to really accept what's been thrust upon her.

"Lex, the 2000's called. They want their test-tubes back." Nikki called over her comm.

A small smile appeared across the petit woman's face.

"They're vintage. A throwback for old times' sake?"

Despite having to pour blood into a test-tube vile, drawing blood wasn't an arduous task like it was in the past. All it required was placing your arm within an arm-brace like contraption and the rest took care of itself.

"Do we still get something sweet afterwards?" Nikki joked.

"That can be arranged? You do have to complete an obstacle course after this."

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

* * *

Placing the last vile into the test tube rack; Nikki wasn't too overly excited about participating in this endurance circuit, part of the reason was because she helped designed it but if it helped the guys then she would shut up and get on with it.

Checking her comm for the location of her final test, the fearless diva felt satisfied that she could leave early. However, she would never over-step Alexa's instructions so she called in to check first.

"Hey Lex, I'm done. Am I good to go?"

A moment before her reply.

Nikki was then given the green light. "Sure, the others are just finishing up and will be heading over soon."

"Great. Thanks"

* * *

The Powerhouse Samoan waited outside Brie's testing room so that they could both walk to their last test together. At this point, Roman just wanted to maximise as much time as he could with Brie because if he was honest with himself; it was hard to believe that she was here.

Even as the door opened, and her smiling self-stepped out, he needed to touch his earth goddess to put his mind at ease. Reaching out for her hand, she happily let his fingers intertwine with hers until they were locked in a gentle hold.

"How was it?" Roman asked as the couple began to walk.

"It was fine. I'm still worried about Nikki though. Did you manage to get through to her?"

"I think so, she's going to talk to him. They'll figure it out."

"Thank you." She says out of the blue.

"For what?" Roman chuckles.

"For taking care of my sister."

Roman smiled at her kind words but in his mind, Nikki is the one that deserved all the credit.

"You should be thanking your sister" Roman said which provoked a confused expression from the brunette diva.

"I know that sounds weird but she's the real champ in all of this. I don't know anybody who could be thrown 2000 years into the future and not let that break them."

"Well she wasn't called fearless for nothing." Brie pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't think I could have survived if it wasn't for her. She was the rock out of this whole situation. I was taking it pretty hard not having you around." Roman admitted.

Brie gave a rueful smile but Roman kissed her on the lips before continuing his story.

"During that time every little thing would trigger my memories of you and how much I missed you."

"Then how could you live with Nikki?"

"I didn't say anything. I just bottled everything up. Tried my best to hide it but I was doing a crappy job."

"What happened?" Brie asked.

"Well, one day Nikki came home and her hair was different."

"Wait? That's it? She dyed her hair?"

A small smile appeared on Roman's face. "It wasn't that same familiar dark brunette hair anymore."

Brie suddenly clicked what it meant. There were subtle differences between the twins but they couldn't escape the fact that they were near reflections of each other. Roman was constantly reminded of her through Nikki. Even though it wasn't her sister's fault, Nikki still tried to make life easier for him. Brie couldn't help but feel guilty that she wasn't as helpful towards Dean as Nikki was to Roman. Perhaps if she had told Dean the truth from the beginning, it wouldn't have made their encounter with Nikki and Roman so awkward. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Roman had stopped outside a large double door entrance.

"This is it" he said.

"Why do I suddenly feel like this is going to be worse than any conditioning training Bill Demott has put us through?"

Roman laughed. "Cause you have perfect gut instinct and your sister is a sadist."

Finally the couple walked inside.

* * *

Dean crossed through the double doors to find Nikki already waiting for him. Just as he was about to approach her, his eyes looked ahead at the constructed course in front of them.

"Is she trying to kill us?" Dean spoke up.

Glancing over her shoulder, the fearless diva laughed. "Believe it or not. This is the baby course."

"How do you know that?" he questioned.

"Nikki help built the courses" A projected Alexa appeared with a joyful smile.

Nikki just looked on with a smirk on her face.

"Those dance moves should come in handy on the course" Alexa teased.

"I wasn't dancing" Dean muttered swatting at the petit diva's face.

Nikki shook her head as she began removing her shirt to reveal her sports bra underneath. Dean averted his attention elsewhere not wanting to get caught looking. His efforts didn't go unnoticed as the fearless diva pointed out.

"My body isn't anything new." She said throwing her shirt on the ground.

Dean watched her move to the start line. She couldn't be more wrong he thought. Everything about her was new to him. Fascinating as she was. It didn't excuse their past.

He removed his shirt and joined her at the start line.

"Neither is mine" he said.

Nikki glanced over at his well-built physique. She wouldn't deny him there.

A countdown timer began.

Three

Two

One

GO!

With that, both superstar and diva ran up the smooth wooden log that led to a specially designed rope climbing frame that required rigid muscle control to navigate. It favoured those of lighter weight so Nikki excelled the climb with an almost feline grace.

Next they were met with a ring ladder that tested upper-body strength. Dean was much stronger than her, and they were neck and neck again by the time they reached the final set of rings.

Dropping to the firm ground, both superstar and diva made their way through the dark and narrow tunnel built with walls seeping a slick gel that frustrated forward movement.

"Were you on crack when you made this?" Dean growled.

The fearless diva didn't respond. Sure, she had a hand in creating this obstacle, but she was swearing by the time she got to the end beside a sweat-dripping Dean Ambrose who had tendrils of dark sandy hair stuck to his temples and forehead.

Then they were wiping off the gel and scrambling across the jungle gym.

Normal to the eye at first glance, it was anything but once you grabbed a hold of a bar. Alexa had sections constantly changing and moving.

Focusing only on navigating the complex structure, Nikki told Dean to follow her lead. The fearless diva grabbed a hold and began climbing. Dean followed closely behind.

This section was the most difficult and most testing of an individual's endurance. It was almost a chess game. The jungle gym was a giant complex puzzle that could change without a moment's notice and you had to be quick to solve it with each move.

Dean's arms were aching, he dropped down on all fours after successfully reaching the end of the jungle gym thanks to her. A hand held out in front of his face, he looked up to see Nikki waiting for him.

"C'mon. We're almost finished."

Grabbing a hold of her hand, he let her help him up.

They gritted their teeth and completed the rest of the course together. It was tough and it kicked both their asses but it was all relief as they crossed the finish line.

Collapsing to his knees, "You're evil." he gasped,

Sprawled on her back, Nikki took a moment to catch her breath.

"You didn't die."

A projection of Alexa appeared to each couple.

"Awesome job guys! But uh… I need Dean and Roman to run the course together now. Brie and Nikki, you're both done and can shower. We'll meet back at the meeting room to discuss the test results"

"Whoa- whoa... Back it up. You want me to go through that hell again?" Dean huffed.

"Yes."

Dean glared at Nikki.

"Make Roman walk here Lex" Nikki suggested.

"Sure I'll let him know."

With that Nikki stood up offering a hand once more to Dean. He waved it off falling on his back.

"I'm staying like this until he gets here."

Shrugging her shoulders she walked out of the room.

* * *

The boys crossed the finish line and they immediately dropped to the floor. Cooling down, Roman ruffled Dean's hair.

"Hey man, nice job" He held out his hand as an offer of new friendship. Not even thinking twice, he slapped Roman's hand as a buddy high-five.

"This better be worth it."

Alexa appeared once more.

"Well done you guys. But you're not allowed to join us until you're all cleaned up. You two did awesome! And I told you those dance moves would come in handy Ambrose." Alexa winked. "See you both in a bit" she waved before disconnecting.

"I'm going to block her soon" Dean muttered.

"Might not be a bad idea" Roman chuckled.

* * *

Everybody returned to the meeting room after having showered and changed into a clean change of clothes. Not wasting anytime, Roman cut to the chase.

"So what did we find out?" Roman questioned.

Alexa had a winning smile on her face. Tapping a button on her comm, it projected a map of the different sectors.

"The blue dots represent Roman and the green dots represent Dean. These are the places you both travelled to in the last year."

All four were in shock. The dots were in close range of each other; never far apart.

"I believe those that have the side effect have a special link." Alexa confirmed.

Roman and Dean glanced at one another.

"How are you sure?" Nikki asked. "I mean? Couldn't they have travelled to each of those places at different times?"

"That's what I thought too but check this out." Alexa, punched in a code and it brought up each locations' corresponding date and time of which they visited.

Either the dates matched or they were only a couple of days apart from one another.

"It could be a coincidence?" Nikki mentioned again. "I mean Roman travelled to Torval to watch the underground fights."

Alexa turned to Roman expecting him to answer for himself.

"Was it a coincidence?" the petite blonde with dyed blue tips asked.

"Looking back, no I don't think it was a coincidence. It was an inkling that made me go there the first time. The fights were just another reason to keep returning"

"What about Dean? Why were you in Surkon?" Nikki questioned.

The rugged superstar shrugged his shoulders. "I just drove."

Rolling her eyes, Nikki didn't hide her frustration with his answer.

"We can't argue with the facts though, right?" Brie pointed out. "It was only a matter of time before these two were going to bump into each other."

"That's not all I came across" Alexa said. "Take a look at the results from the device collars"

Bringing them up on screen, she showed a side by side comparison of Dean and Roman's results from the endurance circuit.

"All metabolic functions and muscle movements are normal however when comparing the brain activity of Dean and Roman. There's a spike after you completed the course a second time. It's subtle, barely visible but it's there."

"So what does that mean?" Roman asked.

"It means I've attributed the cause of your side effect to your limbic system."

"English aquamarine." Dean muttered.

"The parts of your brain that deals with showing, recognising and controlling the body's reactions to emotions"

Dean had a look of stupor on his face as well as Roman.

"It controls your body's reactions to emotions. Anger, your blood boils. Happiness, you smile." An impatient Nikki put bluntly.

"Well said Nikki." Alexa commended. "Anyway, with that being said. Taking a look at your CT scans." Alexa quickly brings up on display. "They show that your limbic system is ever so slightly altered"

"How?" Roman questioned.

"It's evolved. You love Brie correct?"

"Absolutely." Roman answered immediately looking at Brie with a smile.

"Well, your brain recognizes love as a physical presence in the form of Brie. So your brain reacts negatively when you two are apart hence why your body goes into sporadic episodes. I believe the same goes with you Ambrose."

"But I don't love Brie" Dean cleared up straight away.

Nikki stood uncomfortably as the room came to an awkward silence. Wanting to rescue her sister from this awkward moment, Brie spoke up.

"Does that mean I'm the cure to Roman?"

"Huh? Oh Yes. The closer you two are, the less likely the side effect will provoke an episode." Alexa clarified.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay, well I think that's enough knowledge for the day" Nikki fake yawned. "We should go get some rest yeah? It's getting quite late. I have work tomorrow."

"Hang on" Alexa called out. "I thought I'd explain to Ambrose how-"

"But he looks so tired? Doesn't he look tired Brie?" Nikki shoved her twin sister in the side.

"Yeah? We can hold off any questions until tomorrow right?" Brie muttered uncomfortably.

Roman and Dean both shot Nikki a glance yet neither uttered a word.

"I guess, it is getting late. You all should get some rest" Alexa coincided. "Everyone can go except for Nikki. I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Nikki shrugged her shoulders. In all honesty, she just didn't want to approach Dean after finding out about everything.

Alexa waited for the three to leave before revealing what's on her mind.

"What do you want to talk about?" Nikki asked.

"Do I really have to say it?"

Nikki took a deep breath expecting a lengthy lecture from the petit blonde.

"Look, I know he doesn't remember you or whatever but he's had it rough the last few years. The side effect has taken a toll on him and whether you like it or not. He needs you."

"You're right" Nikki sighed. "There's just a lot to think about and... I'll talk to him."

"Good" Alexa gave her a hug before letting her go.

* * *

Nikki got back to room and jumped into bed. Letting the sheets swallow her body. She wrapped herself whole in the covers. The former diva sighed.

Today had been a tough day.

She closed her eyes willing herself to drift asleep.

Then a knock came at her door.

Nikki groaned. She really didn't want to get out of bed plus she had to make a trip back to Surkon tomorrow. It was in the afternoon but still.

Another knock on the door.

Cursing herself, the brunette miner rolled out of bed to answer the door. Half expecting it to be Brie or Roman, she was surprised to find Dean at her room this late.

"Hey."

"Hey? Something wrong?" Nikki asked.

"I just- Can I room with you tonight?" Realizing how that could be taken in the wrong way, he quickly assured her that he would sleep on the floor.

Nikki nodded. A tough pill to swallow, she stepped to the side and let him come in. Part of her liked to think he was there because he was starting to remember but the rational side told her that he only came because the closer he was to her meant that the nagging side effect was practically non-existent. He may not be consciously aware but his body knew.

Clambering into bed, she gave him a pillow and one of her blankets. No words exchanged. Just a courteous nod.

He settled himself on the floor next to her bed. Nikki's eyes fixated on the ceiling above. Three years of being alone. It was hard to have him in the same room and not be in the same bed.

Sensing she was still awake, Dean checked on the brunette diva.

"You still awake?" Dean asked. His voice calm.

Nikki didn't reply.

"Yeah, I'd probably fall asleep listening to me too." He chuckled quietly to himself.

"I wouldn't say that." Nikki spoke up.

Propping his head underneath his arm. Dean had a small smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah? What would you say?"

"Insomnia" Nikki stated.

"Insomnia? Really?"

"Well I'm not asleep am I?"

"I'll let-"

Nikki let out a breath. "It's fine Ambrose. It was only a joke."

"I told you before, you call me Dean." The tone in his voice. It unnerved her. She got out of her bed and he simultaneously sat up.

The brunette diva hit a switch on the side wall that caused the room to become dimly lit.

Joining him on the floor. Nikki sat on her knees in front of him.

She could see his skewed expression. Mirroring her reaction earlier on in the day when she was trying to figure him out. She wondered what he saw. Could he only see her tough exterior she put up or was he able to see past that and find that she was barely holding frayed strands of herself together?

"I need to tell you something." The tone in her voice, a mix between fear and frustration.

"I already know." He simply said.

Nikki looked at him confused.

"Wait? You remember?" she said a little too excited.

"I overhead you and Roman talking this morning"

"Oh." She said quietly looking away.

"I mean? Was I a total douchebag?"

Snapping her attention back to him, she was baffled by his question.

"What?"

"I don't know" he shrugged. "It was like you wanted to hide from our past… which I can only think we didn't have a good relationship?"

Feeling like she had been punched in the gut, Nikki found it hard to admit the truth about their past because it cut her deep to think about what she lost.

"No. Our relationship was perfect."

"So… you just quit because I can't remember any of it?"

"No!" she immediately answered but she could see how he came to that conclusion. "I was going to tell you- I just- I was afraid and I didn't want to freak you out."

Her gaze dropped to the ground. Everything felt so raw to her.

"I may not remember anything but that doesn't mean you need to treat me like a kid" he snapped.

Nikki blinked at him for a couple of seconds before falling back in laughter. It startled Dean at first because he had no idea what was so funny and considering he just snapped at her; but her laugh was so infectious, that it crawled deep inside his veins and worked its way to his heart.

And there it stayed. A warm pulse.

When she finally calmed down. She held out a hand, expecting him to help her back up to a sitting position which he did.

"It's crazy" she said wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye.

"What?"

"The whole kid thing. That's exactly what you used to say after Roman and Seth gave you so much shit after all the crazy stuff you did."

Dean had no idea what she was talking about. Nikki clarified a little more about his two tag partners.

"Seth, he isn't awake but you've met Roman. They were your best friends. No. They were more like the brothers you never had."

Dean nodded, taking in the new information.

"Roman still thinks we're brothers."

"You guys had a special bond. To him, you were his hard headed little brother." She smiled fondly looking back on better times.

Dean thought about his second go at the obstacle course. The two men had clicked, worked together well and managed to survive once again. Could he imagine himself being babied by the staunch Samoan? Quite frankly, he could. There was that over the top brother-nuance about him that Dean had picked up on when Roman helped him after he got caught on the ropes during the circuit.

"I don't hate the guy, so I guess that's something?" he said.

Nikki just smiled and Dean couldn't help but smile back at her. Yeah, there was definitely something there he thought but it's not like they could pick up where they just left off. Never had he wanted to get his memory back as desperately as he did now.

Touching his hand, she made him look at her.

She could tell he was frustrated not being able to remember.

"C'mon. I want to show you something."

Helping him off the floor, she made him sit on the bed. Going to her cupboard she pulled out a prism-like gizmo. She came back to the bed and sat next to him.

Activating the device, she let it hover in the air between them. Suddenly it sprung to life and began projecting an image of what looked to be an arena packed full of people.

"What is this?"

"Just watch." She smiled.

_This contest is set for one fall and is for the United States Championship._

Dean continued to watch some guy called Kofi Kingston walk down to a ring. He was the current champion. He had no idea where Nikki was going with this but then he saw himself appear on screen alongside Roman and some other guy who he gathered was Seth. Shocked by seeing himself walking down through thousands and thousands of people, it struck a chord in him. He grabbed Nikki's hand and held on to it.

Nikki saw his eyes light up as soon as Dean saw himself on screen.

She didn't dare say a word. Just kept him company as he watched a crucial moment of his life. He needed her and she wouldn't dare turn away from him.

* * *

**damnFireworks** \- _If you plan on reviewing... I'd like to know what you think of Roman and Nikki. I don't know.. whatever comes to mind... along with your other opinions of course. ALSO.. apologies... I know there's a few mistakes lingering around. lol_


	8. Chapter 7

**damnFireworks** \- _lalalalala... shhhhh.. I know this is long overdue. I apologize and if you keep up with my tumblr you'd know that fanfiction is taking a huge backseat. Life.. etc..etc.. but I'm not letting this go on the back burner. Best thing you could do is review the hell out of this and share this story to your mates. If they ship Nikkirose or Breigns.. this is a fic to read. Thanks for all your support. I'll try and do better about updates but it'll be difficult. _

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Record **

Nikki yawned as the sun began to peek through the blinds. It was morning already and neither superstar nor diva had slept a wink yet. They instead pulled an all-nighter watching videos of Dean's segments and matches.

His attention now entirely focused onto the brunette diva; it never occurred to him that their hands were still locked in an embrace and was probably the reason why she wouldn't fall back into a slumber.

He let go of her hand abruptly.

"You should get some sleep."

Nikki didn't reply but she had a small smile on her face. Exhausted as she was; she was reminded of the friendship she shared with Dean. Something that over time just grew so fiercely and quickly that they were inseparable.

She felt that bond reawakening. Moving off to the side of the bed, she picked up the pillow that she had lent him and placed it beside hers on the bed.

"You should too-" She yawned once more in mid-sentence which caused Dean to chuckle a little.

"Sorry.. " she smiled "You should get some sleep too"

Dean watched her lay down on her side of the bed. He had a small smirk on his face. Did all his memories come flooding back to him? No, but dealing with his memory loss was day to day for him. All he could do was keep moving forward and last night, he felt like he had broken out in a run since awakening in this new world. Part of him owed that to the woman laying asleep in front of him.

He crawled beside the diva and rested his head on his pillow. He faced the fearless Bella who had her back turned to him. Shoulders rising ever so slightly, then falling back down again. Dean could watch her sleep all day.

"Go to sleep" she muttered.

Even though Nikki couldn't see his face, she knew he was smirking at her. She had a small smile on her face as she turned to face him. Brushing her hand over his eye lids, she forced him gently to close his eyes. Yet, the image of her radiant face was still fresh in his mind.

Now he could feel her intense gaze watching him but he didn't mind. She was his cure.

* * *

Roman could hear Brie's voice muttering something in her sleep. He cracked one eye open to check on her and he immediately forced himself up. She was tossing and turning in her sleep; he knew that she was having a bad nightmare.

Just as he went to wake her up, she suddenly sprung up out of her dark slumber, her breathing was rapid, eyes ready to let tears fall. He pulled her into her arms straight away whispering to her that it was all just a dream.

"It's okay, I've got you." He said as she shook in his arms. "It's just a bad nightmare."

She shook her head as water droplets stained his shirt. He rubbed her back and held her tight in his arms. They stayed like this until she stopped shaking and her breathing had calmed.

"Want to talk about it?" Roman questioned.

"I've had that same dream over and over again. I can't tell if it actually happened or if it's all in my head?" Brie admitted.

She looked up into his eyes. They had taken on a pale colour between grey and blue. It was almost like staring at steel encased in crystal ice. He was deeply concerned for her so she tried her best to explain the recurring nightmare that had been haunting her for years.

"There was a crash? And I fell out the back of a hover debris truck?" Brie said trying to jog her memory. "And Dean, he was on the ground and he had blacked out. I remember trying to get up to get help and then I turned and someone hit me." Brie finished.

"What happened after that?"

"That's it."

"Did you ask Dean if he's had that dream before?"

"I mentioned it to him once but he's doesn't remember anything like that happening."

"Did you guys wake up in a lab? Like me and Nikki?"

Brie shook her head.

"No, our first day, we woke up at some inn and the owner said that he found us passed out on the street."

Roman found that strange; perhaps Alexa could find something in their archives system and pull up why Brie and Dean went missing in the first place. For now, he would take Brie's mind off the subject and work on getting a smile on her face.

He kissed her forehead.

"I dreamt of you every night"

"Even last night?"

"Even last night" he smiled.

Falling back, he let her petite frame lie across his body. She pushed his wild hair to the side of his face.

"I dreamt of you telling me you had bought a new plant and you were going to name it after me."

Brie giggled. "You know, there's totally a plant back at the shop I named after you."

"Brianna you didn't."

She crinkled her nose and nodded her head. "I did" she laughed.

"Did it look anything like me?"

"No!" she rolled her eyes playfully at him. "He's an Acoroca tree. It's a type of bonsai tree that's evolved over the last few centuries."

"Are you saying that I'm old?" he laughed.

"It's his scent that reminded me of you"

"His scent?"

"Forest fused with a Tipani flower." She beamed. "And you are old."

Roman chuckled. "I'll have to see Roman the… What's it called? Abracadabra tree?"

She hit him the chest. "Acoroca!"

He laughed. "I know. I'm just teasing."

* * *

The combat bots hovered in front of the outraged petite lady.

"You all are a bunch of idiots!" she screamed. "It was a simple plan! Rattus detours Nikki and kills her! How do you fuck that up!?"

"We apologise. It won't happen again." The android sparked.

"You're damn straight it won't happen again! Because next time I'm going to throw you into the debris unit and spit out all your guts over the entire galaxy!"

She paced back and forth angrily in front of the two. All her years of planning was almost undone in a blink of an eye. It unnerved her to think all her hard work was almost destroyed but the key word here was _almost_. What didn't kill you made you stronger and she was blessed with a second shot to get exactly what she wanted.

There was no way she was going to let this chance slip through her fingers.

Forced to scramble a new plan together. The petite woman had a devilish grin slapped on her face.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you all" she mused watching the monitors screens showcasing the two couples.

"What would you like us to do?" the bots questioned.

"They're getting too smart for their own good. Keep playing along until I say otherwise."

"Noted" They both turned to leave.

"Oh Merc and Greene?"

"Yes Boss?" They stopped.

"If I catch you trying to initiate your self-destruct sequence again. I will personally destroy Nikki in the most horrifying way possible and I will force you to watch. This isn't a time to grow a conscious, understand?"

"Yes." Both mercenary bots answered.

"Good. Now get out!" she yelled.

Alexa Bliss turned her attention back to her monitors as the androids left her underground lab. Her eyes focused on Brie and Roman and something dark in her swirled around the pit of her stomach.

"I'm going to make them pay for what they did to me. Every last one of them." She vowed.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.


	9. Chapter 8

_damnFireworks - A thousand sorry's for the long awaited update. In all honesty... I don't know what I was doing with this chapter... maybe you can tell me in the reviews? lol_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Listen**

Brie decided to wander out in the garden on her own. For the first time since she woke up in this new world; she felt calm. She touched each leaf delicately as she walked past sighing in content.

She hummed a nice melody admiring each new plant she came across. Glancing up she saw Nikki walking in her direction.

"About time you got up." Brie called out with a smile.

The tired Bella scratched the back of her head. "Dean came to my room last night." Nikki admitted stopping in front of her sister.

They stared at each other for a moment. Acknowledging how special this moment was. Despite reuniting a few days ago, this was the first time they were alone talking to each other.

Brie immediately launched at her sister for a hug.

Nikki wasn't prepared and was bundled tight in Brie's embrace. She smiled letting herself relax in the comfort of her sister's arms.

"Two thousand or so years and you'd think we'd be better at hugs." Nikki joked.

Brie laughed letting her go.

"You'd think but I swear it's just you. I'm a great hugger."

Nikki placed her hand on top of Brie's head. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

The softer Bella tilted her head down trying to fight a giddy smile. Finally pushing her hand off her head, Brie circled her arm around her sister's and began to walk. "So let's catch up on lost time. What have you been doing these last years?"

"A lot but let's go have tea. I'm starving" Nikki pouted.

"Deal."

* * *

Roman was on his way to Alexa's lab when he caught Dean walking out of his room.

"Hey man."

Dean stopped holding out his fist. Roman looked down and smiled, matching the familiar gesture.

"Believe in the Shield." The Stoic Samoan nodded his head.

"Nikki showed me some of our matches last night." Ambrose said returning his hand by his side.

"She did now?" Roman said with a coy grin.

"What? What's that look for?" Dean questioned the grin on the taller man's face.

"Nothing." The Samoan brute chuckled. He found it very amusing how riled up his former tag partner was getting. It definitely brought back good memories from their earlier days when Dean tried to hide his feelings for the fearless Bella. Although Ambrose would protest otherwise, he was absolutely useless and thankfully Nikki did something about it or else he couldn't watch his poor buddy go through the madness of burying his feelings once more.

"You're still grinning."

"Nah, it's nothing."

Ambrose narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure if his old tag team partner was joking or if there was another vital moment of his life he neglected to share once again but he decided to let this one slide.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm heading over to catch up with Alexa." Roman tilted his head in the direction he was heading.

"Shit, is she making you do more tests?"

"Hell no. I was just thinking about how you and Brie disappeared. You know? It just doesn't make sense that you two would be missing whilst everyone is here in the lab right?"

Ambrose shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know but surely this place has something on that."

"Right. Well you can come or-"

"I'm definitely following you." Ambrose affirmed.

* * *

Both men stepped into the glittery diva's laboratory yet she was nowhere in sight.

"Guess she's not here. Should we go?" Dean asked but Roman shook his head.

Just on cue Alexa walked in with a new gadget in her hands.

"Hey guys." She beamed. "Are you wanting to run the endurance circuit again?" She giggled.

"I will shoot a plasma beam at that course and happily watch it burn to the ground" Dean warned.

Giggling at the lunatic fringe, she hopped on her tip toes and patted him on the head. "An eye for an eye makes the world go blind. Luckily, I wear glasses." She grinned setting both feet back down.

"So what can I help you two with?" She turned to place the object onto her desk. The annoyed expression on her face hidden as she began to disassemble the gadget into its various parts.

"I was wondering if you've stumbled across anything new about how Dean and Brie went missing." Roman spoke up.

Alexa let out a breath. "I'm sorry I haven't. I know this is incredibly frustrating but I searched all the archives with a fine tooth comb and there's nothing. I can search over again?" She said glancing over her shoulder.

Roman nodded. "Thanks Alexa"

"No problem." She smiled. "Anything to help."

Both superstars left her alone to conduct her research.

"Help you burn in hell" she scoffed under her breath.

What they didn't know was she was working on a personal weapon.

* * *

"So basically you're a florist who just travels from sector to sector according to the season of plants?" Nikki furrowed her eyebrows at her sister.

"Well, yeah? Sort of. I mean, Dean and I arrived in Torval six months ago. It's definitely not their season yet but he was always travelling there. It just made sense to move there. Now we know it was cause of his weird link with Roman. I'll probably sell everything and move to another sector."

"It's weird how you ended up doing something you joked about in the past."

"I know right? Me and plants." Brie smiled pouring rose tea for her sister. "I never thought you would be a miner. How'd that happen?"

"Alexa originally planned on making me a sector manager selling property but I don't know? I didn't want to try and pick up where I left off you know?"

"Yeah I get you. I was just lucky I guess? Lan Hotah was the person who found Dean and I." Brie told her sister with a smile. "I don't think we would have survived if he hadn't taken us in." She took a sip of her freshly brewed rose tea. "He reminded me of Pop Pop"

Nikki had a small smile. "I'll have to thank Lan for looking after you guys."

Brie let out a small laugh. "He thinks you're a nutcase."

"What? He hasn't even met me?"

"I told him we were complete opposites, which at the time was true. I don't know about now though. It seems we've both changed over these years."

"You think I'm different?"

"Well there's the obvious? You're smarter now." Brie teased.

"Excuse you. I was always the smart one out of the two of us."

"That is not true. Remember that time when you, me and JJ were driving to go see dad and we drove past Holly Sugar and you were like… _What do they do at Holly Sugar… Do they make sugar?_"

"I was obviously joking! I knew it was a sugar factory!" Nikki tried her best to bite back a laugh but it was no use. Her laugh was infectious that Brie couldn't help but giggle herself.

"You're laughing! See! That's just proves you didn't!"

"I knew they made sugar. I was just testing you! If JJ were here he'd back me up." Nikki stated.

Both sisters were too busy laughing and reminiscing about their old life that they were unaware of Roman and Dean coming up behind them.

"What's so funny?" Roman chuckled.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just catching up that's all." Brie smiled up at him. "What did Alexa say?"

"She didn't have anything new but she's going to try and have a look through everything again." He kissed the top of her head.

"So does that mean we're staying longer?" Brie asked.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you?"

"I really need to take care of my plants at the shop."

"Breezy. Send me the instructions. I'll take care of it. I'm leaving to go back to Surkon anyway. Shuttle is in another hour."

"Thank you!"

Nikki stood from her seat.

"Wait." Dean quickly stopped the fearless diva. "I mean. Why don't I go with you? My car is already here and you don't have to take the shuttle."

"You don't have to Dean."

"I know but its Torval and you'll need a hand with those plants."

Ambrose waited for her answer. He knew she could handle Brie's shop on her own but something in his gut told him he should stay with her. Nikki felt all eyes on her but she was very focused on Dean. She didn't have to think long about the offer.

Stepping past him she smiled.

"Alright. I'm gonna go get my stuff. I'll meet you at your car in 10."

"Yeah- okay. Cool." He watched her leave.

Roman whistled catching Dean's attention.

"She won't admit it but she wants to drive your car." Roman winked.

Dean smirked. "I'll see you two later." He waved goodbye leaving the happy couple on their own.

* * *

Roman sat down in the empty chair and motioned for his earth goddess to join him on his lap. Brie blissfully obliged. She loved being in his arms. They sat in silence as his fingers toyed with her brunette braid. She turned to him, flashing a radiant smile giving Roman her undivided attention.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" He told her.

"No." She giggled.

"You're beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed a rosemary pink. Pressing her lips to his ever so softly; her forehead touched his. Bundled in an intimate moment, his crystal blue eyes with streaks of silver became lost in her own loving gaze.

"Marry me" he murmured.

"What?" Brie blurted out.

"I said Marry Me."

Roman had never been so sure of anything in his life. And if this harsh future had ever taught him anything, it was that you need to hold onto things that you love. Keep them close and never let them go.

"Yeah" he smiled. "What do you say Brie? Will you be my bride?"

Brie's feelings were akin to shock. Her mind overwhelmed by his sheer boldness to make her his only one but the thought unnerved her for some reason. She desperately racked her brain for a rational response. She hit back with the first thing that popped into her head.

"Roman, we've only been back together for two days?"

"So?"

"So don't you think we're rushing too fast?"

"I don't see myself being with anyone but you Brie. I've wanted this for a very long time and I didn't ask you back then but I'm asking you now. Brie, marry me."

It made the hippie diva feel ridiculously happy to hear Roman say that but at the same time her heart felt uncertainty and his vulnerability deserved her honesty.

"I don't know Ro. I don't feel right about this. It's not that I don't love you… I just have a bad feeling."

"So that's a no."

She let out a heavy sigh.

"Please don't hate me. I just can't. I'm sorry" she removed herself from his lap but he hung onto her hand.

"Wait."

Roman was a little hurt from being turned down but there was no way he was going to let her feel guilty about it. He was willing to wait for however long Brie needed to say yes.

"I could never hate you." He stood and his body called to hers wanting to be closer.

"I'm too in love with you." He assured her. "I can wait."

"Really?"

He nodded his head. "I know we'll get married someday. Just not now."

* * *

Nikki found Dean leaning against the front hood of his car. Standing with her duffle bag she admired the beast of a vehicle.

"What year is it?" She spoke up catching his attention.

"1969 Chevrolet Camaro"

She nodded her head. He saw her eyes sparkle.

"You wanna drive?"

"Can I?" Nikki asked excitement.

"If you want" Dean shrugged with a smile.

"For real? You're not joking with me?"

"There's only one condition though." Dean stated. "You have to answer all my questions with the truth."

Nikki had a coy look in her eye. "Okay. But what's said in the car stays in the car."

"Deal."

The Lunatic Fringe threw her the keys and they both jumped into his vintage hybrid hover car. The embedded Driver ID system kick started immediately as Nikki sat in the driver's seat.

SOPHIA READING DRIVER PERSONNEL.

"You named your car Sophia?" Nikki looked over at Dean with a bit of a smirk.

"Yeah, Why?"

"Nothing, I just like the name that's all."

"Why?"

"Is why the only question you're gonna ask me the whole entire trip?"

"We had a deal."

Nikki smiled. "Fine. It's the only name you liked."

They looked at each other briefly. Nikki shrugged it off as no big deal but Dean wasn't so sure. He had to find out.

"Were we… You know?" Scratching the back of his head because he wasn't so sure how to ask without sounding awkward. "Trying?"

"Huh? Trying? OH! No! No. It was just a funny conversation that came up when I dragged you along to my friend's baby shower. I mean we were pretty high on our careers at the time; I don't think we were quite like Brie and Roman. Settling down and stuff."

Dean just nodded looking down at his knees. He didn't know how to react to her comment. He wasn't used to feeling so helpless. He felt like a burden.

Sensing his doubt Nikki reached out and pinched his cheek.

"Ow? What was that for?"

She shrugged her shoulders at him. Then she began laughing and it reminded him of the night they spent together. Ever since that night, he just felt a crushing sense of relief. It soothed him. Giving in to her laughter, he began to laugh as well.

The automated voice called for the brunette diva's attention.

SOPHIA REGISTERING - NIKKI BELLA - ACCESSING RETINAL DATA FOR IDENTIFICATION.

Calming herself down, she focused her eyes forward and a purple beam scanned her eyes. Once completed, Nikki would be able to drive Dean's car whenever she wants because her driver profile was in its system. If it wasn't, the car would not move and you would have to get the owner to add your profile or go through the lengthy process of hacking into the system and quite honestly; it'd have to be the most amazing car you'd ever seen to be worth a hack job; otherwise most cars weren't worth the hassle of stealing.

SCAN COMPLETE - AWAITING INSTRUCTION.

Waving her hand over the steering wheel, the holographic menu appeared and she enabled the ignition.

Hands firmly on the leather upholstered steering wheel. Her eyes lit up in surprise as she watched it digitise its design. Sleek black with accents of crimson red on the inside rim.

"Steering wheel customizes to the driver? I'll have to muck around with that tech to change the whole interior"

Dean smirked seeing Nikki's enthusiasm as she revved the engine.

"Let's see what Sophia's got." She beamed.

* * *

Alexa continued working on her new weapon. Welding each component together, she couldn't help but think about the times where everything was good. She was a strong diva, everybody loved her and she was fiercely in love with Roman Reigns.

Then everything changed.

Forcing herself to take a step back from the table. She took a deep breath reassuring herself that this was the right thing to do. She deserved to get the justice she was owed. She squashed all those flooding memories to a dark abyss inside of her.

A flashing light beamed on her comm. Alexa rolled her eyes before answering the call.

"You're late Greene"

"Apologies. Shall I use the secret entrance or-"

"Secret. Make sure you're not seen. I'll meet you there in five."

The sparkly scientist made the last adjustments to her man-made explosive.

* * *

It was a smooth ride so far and Dean was surprisingly quiet than she anticipated. She thought he would have put her under interrogation.

Not a fan of silence, she took the initiative to break it.

"Is my driving that bad you can't say anything?"

Dean chuckled at Nikki's words. "It's alright."

She punched him in his shoulder. "I'm an excellent driver thank you very much. Sophia, tell him."

_COLLECTING DRIVER PERSONNEL DATA - NIKKI BELLA - OVERALL ACCURACY 98.3%_

"Compare to Dean Ambrose" Nikki smirked at him.

_COLLECTING DRIVER PERSONNEL DATA - NIKKI BELLA - OVERALL ACCURACY 98.3% - DEAN AMBROSE - OVERALL ACCURACY 98.7% - CROSS EXAMINING OVERALL ACCURACY - -0.4% OF A DIFFERENCE._

"-0.4? Okay no way he's a better driver than me."

"Did I mention Soph can't lie?" Dean grinned.

"Yeah? Does she tell you that you're a bad singer too?"

"I don't sing." The former superstar corrected.

"Oh really? Sophia, playback last trip where Dean was singing in the car-"

"Override! Abandon last command!" He shouted.

_INITIATING LOG 2148_

Dean's voice played across the speakers. She couldn't quite make out the words but it was definitely him singing.

"You're such a liar" Nikki laughed at him and out of instinct he went to poke her in the side of her stomach.

"Oh my god. Don't. I'm ticklish" she squirmed trying to manoeuvre her body as far as she could from him.

Difficult in a confined space. Her eyes kept switching focus between him and the road.

"Fine but only if you admit I'm a better driver than you."

"No." She retorted.

He pretended to poke her and she instantly jumped up.

"Alright! You're a better driver!" She screwed her face at him. "Jackass."

Shaking his head in amusement, he had no idea how he captured this girl in the past but they said history has a habit of repeating itself. Dean hated the thought of being cliché but if they became a couple again then he'd sign up to be cliché for the rest of his life.

"How did we end up dating? Cause you seem a little out of my league."

Nikki laughed. "Is that your way of telling me that I'm pretty?"

"Beautiful." He corrected her.

Her cheeks went bright red. She tried her best to fight the giddy sensation but it couldn't be helped.

While he was waiting for an answer he felt this sudden urge to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. When his fingers brushed against her face, he expected her to jerk away but when she didn't, he continued with the action.

Nikki recognized it for what it was in the past. A common gesture of affection but it almost felt foreign to her.

"Um. I got sick of waiting for you to ask me out so I beat you to the punch." She admitted and he felt the awkwardness in the way she said it.

She was uncomfortable.

Looking at him with open honest eyes. "There's a love between us but things have changed." Her tone soft and gentle.

Dean listened to her talk. He wasn't sure if she was telling him because of the bond they had many years ago or if she was just bound by promise and over sharing by accident.

"I don't know what to tell you about us Dean? I can answer all the questions you have but there's too much history and I don't know what your thoughts were back then?"

"What are you saying exactly?"

"I guess I'm breaking up with the past you because I want to get to know the Dean that's with me now."

* * *

A proud Alexa entered her underground lab holding her new explosive device. The latest in her new collection of weapons to test over the next few weeks.

"Alexa-"

The evil spitfire scientist hushed the android for silence. "Quiet! Do you hear that?" Alexa grinned. "That's the sound of revenge. It's silent. Cold. Calculating and I have been waiting patiently to get what I want."

Greene remained still listening to Alexa as she held up her new weapon.

"I want you to rig this to Brie's flower shop in Torval. I want that place to burn to the ground."

"Isn't Nikki and Dean going to stop by her shop over the next few days?"

"And?"

"Nikki could get hurt-"

"_Nikki could get hurt_" Alexa whined in attempt to mock Greene's soft behaviour.

"I know this will be difficult for you to understand Greene, but Alexa Bliss doesn't care about Nikki Bella. Or Dean Ambrose or Roman Reigns and especially not that hippie air-head Brie Bella."

"But Nikki hasn't done anything to you"

"No but I don't care. I'll make them all pay for the time I wasted trapped only to stare at the white padded walls that surrounded me" She gritted her teeth in anger. Haunting ice-blue eyes glared straight at Greene. "Be a good robot Greene or it's you that will suffer in the end."

"Understood." The android took the new explosive device and left the lab.


End file.
